Unconditional Love
by livedreaminspire
Summary: 10 days. That's how long it's been since the Final Battle. That's how long it's been since George lost his twin. That's how long it's been since George turned broken. The story of how George Weasley fell in love with Angelina. And how he dealt with losing his twin forever. Warning: Mentions of abuse,bulimia, anorexia, and cutting.
1. Chapter 1

10 days. That's how long it's been since the Final Battle. That's how long it's been since George lost his twin. That's how long George hasn't been a part of twins. 5 days. That's how long it's been since they buried him. And the last time he saw his twin until he died. Lost. That's how George has felt since that dreaded day. He had constantly wondered why it wasn't him. Fred was the ringleader, the comedian, the person whose name came first. He was just George. No one would miss him. It shouldn't have been Fred.

Of course he wouldn't tell this to his family, it would just worry them even more. And that's the last thing any of them needed right now. They just needed time and people who were not semi-depressed. And everyone would hover around him even more. Already, he couldn't use the bathroom without someone worrying. If he mentioned that, he would be under 24/7 supervision.

Harry had apologized to George just about a hundred times but George had waved him off, saying that it wasn't his fault and Fred knew what he was doing. George didn't blame Harry at all to be honest. Neither did Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mum or Dad. Harry wasn't in the castle and couldn't stop anyone from fighting for him.

In the Burrow, George stood in his old room, looking out the window. Fred's headstone was put into the Burrow and faced his old room. Ever since Voldemort was vanquished, George couldn't bring himself to go back to his flat by Diagon Alley. It would just remind him on all the memories and he couldn't take that right now.

George had locked himself in his room since the Weasleys had arrived back into the Burrow, coming out only to eat, pee, and for Fred's funeral. They didn't get it. All of them claimed that they understood his pain. But they didn't. They'd all lost a friend, a brother, a son, so on. None of them had lost their other half. Fred and George hadn't ever been separated since they were little. For the first time in his life, George Weasley was completely alone.

George grabbed his jacket and Apparated down to the kitchen. He was done moping alone. "Hi mum." He said gently, as he entered the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks. Molly Weasley had her back facing him, but it was obvious that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and she was sniffling. George came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Fred dying obviously took a huge toll on her. Molly turned around and saw George, and immediately stopped crying. "Mum, its ok. I'm not going to break down," George said softly "Go ahead. Everyone is allowed to mourn and so are you." With that, Molly let out a wail and tears streamed down her face in a quick manner. George hugged her tight as she let it out. The anger, sadness, exhaustion, stress. Everything. George hadn't realized how tough this must have been for his Mum. She had to be the rock for the family while they mourned. All the stress must've caused her to break.

When the sobs subsided and Molly finally stopped shaking, George asked "Feel better?" "Much better," Molly replied "It's tough. I never pictured this happening. Especially not to Fred." George felt himself nod. "Well, I'm going to go out for a bit. Get some fresh air." He informed her "I'll be back by supper. Bye!" With that, he Apparated to Diagon Alley and wandered down the streets until he stopped at a familiar store. It was bright, colorful, and had a blown up picture of Fred and George on top. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was George's pride and joy. It was all of his work on show for the entire wizarding community to see.

George loved his job. He got to spend his days inventing new pranks and selling them. He and Fred would normally switch off. One day Fred would invent while George ran the store, and opposite the next day. George was done feeling helpless. A war just finished and people need cheering up. And he would be the one to provide them with it.

But now, how was he going to run the store without Fred. He was his partner in crime, the other mastermind. With him gone, it felt strangely…wrong. Like he shouldn't be doing this. It was the right thing to do, but George wasn't ready to open up just yet. He wanted to surprise everyone with a new line of products designed for laughing. It's what everyone needed right now. And the other thing he needed to do was hire a couple more people to work with him. He couldn't run the store with just Verity. They needed help.

George headed straight for the backroom, where him and Fred normally brainstormed and tested out products. He lit the fire and got to work. He had a strange way of inspiring himself. While most people just stared off until inspiration struck, George would use a pair of Gravityless Gladiators and bounce around until he came up with something. This way even if he didn't accomplish anything, he still got his exercise for the day. So he laced up the shoes and started bouncing around. All the pent up emotions he had been feeling came loose and were shown in his exercise. After what seemed like forever, George took a break. He normally had an idea by now. And he had no clue what was happening. It's like his brain had all of its ideas sucked out of it.

In desperate need of a distraction, George decided to head out to lunch. He immediately regretted it, though. Everyone who passed him gave him a sad, look. Everyone felt bad for him! He hated every look of regret and sadness! He headed to the nearest restaurant and ordered food. As he ate, he saw a family with two identical boys. Just like him and Fred. But instead of being redheaded, the two boys were blonde with the bluest eyes you'd ever seen. Something struck his heart and George had to leave. It hurt too much. Watching twins. Knowing that he'd never see his again until he died.

He left the restaurant in hurry, not paying attention to where he went. He walked quickly, so no one would see the tears in his eyes. Because of his inattentiveness, he happened to run into someone else hurrying down the roads. "Watch it!" he snapped. "Watch yourself Weasley!" the girl yelled back. George hadn't glimpsed at her face yet, but her voice sounded familiar. "Angie?!" he asked.

 **So here's the first chapter of my new story! Cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil. But I seriously hope y'all like it. I worked really hard and I want this to be a good story. George and Angelina are the least appreciated ships in Harry Potter and they're one of my favorites! I absolutely love them together and I think they were meant to be, so I wrote this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"George?" Angelina did a double take. George had already risen and offered his hand to Angelina. "Sorry, not really having the best of days." George apologized "I feel ya." Angelina replied "I was just about to head to the Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer. Care to join? We can catch up." She suggested. George honestly didn't feel like interacting with anyone right now and all he wanted to do was say no, but he found himself saying yes. Angelina beamed "Great! Let's go then!" And she grabbed his hand and dragged him to Leaky Cauldron.

"What've you done since I've seen you? I saw you sometime last year, I think. It was before school ended and Christmas." Angelina trailed off "Well, Percy came back!" George said, trying not to state the obvious "We've expanded the Triple W into 4 other locations, including Hogsmeade. And some other boring stuff." He decided to skip saying Fred died. Everyone knew that. "Nothing's boring with you, George Weasley!" Angelina giggled "Not objecting to that." George laughed "I think your already inflated head got even more inflated." Angelina noted. "Did Harry and Ginny finally get together? How about Hermione and Ron? I had my money on them?" George chuckled. "Harry and Ginny got together in his 6th year. He was Quidditch Captain and got himself a detention on the day of Quidditch Finals. Apparently when he came into the Common Room, Ginny ran up to him and he kissed her. They were together for a couple of months and Harry broke up with her so Voldemort wouldn't use her to get to him. And they got back together just recently, a couple days ago." George snickered, remembering the two of them. He and Fred always bet on the fact that the two of them would get together. "And Ron and Hermione, let's just say they had a lot of awkwardness between them until they kissed last week. And Ron asked her out yesterday, and now they're dating." George snorted, thinking of his awkward brother. Ron had started to like Hermione in their 6th year, but could never admit it to anyone. "What about you? Anything interesting?" He asked. Angelina's smile fell for a second. "Nothing really. The Holyhead Harpies is amazing and we're training right now. Today is actually my day off, otherwise I'd normally be training. It's pretty rough actually. We're normally training day in and day out."

"I hate to be brisk, but I've got to leave," George said suddenly "I've left the shop for a while and I need to get something done today, unfortunately." "Can I do with you?" Angelina pleaded "I've been dying to see how you work the shop! Please?!" "Fine!" George relented.

Angelina and George left Leaky Cauldron and walked back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George decided to give Angelina the official tour. Make that unofficial since no one else got to see everything he let her see. She got to see the backroom and the secret room that no one else but he and Fred knew about.

And she kept him company on the Gravityless Gladiators while he tried to come up with ideas. And she came up with a couple of her own. For the first time since Fred died, he felt content. Nothing was bothering him, no one was pitying him, and no one else was grieving. He could just let loose and forget about everything.

After a couple hours, George's head was spinning. His heart was beginning to hurt again. Everything came rushing back. Fred dying. All of the pity. He couldn't take it anymore. And he did the last thing he wanted to do. He burst into tears. Angelina was by him in a heartbeat. She collapsed on the floor next to him and hugged him while he let the tears stream freely down his face. She was the only person who'd seen him break down so far. No one else had. He didn't let them. Everyone needed him to be strong. And Fred wouldn't want him to be like this. George could feel his breath heave as he started to panic. His visions blurs with tears. His head's spinning. His mind is becoming fuzzy. "George!" Angelina shakes him "Calm down." She says in a softer tone "You're giving yourself a panic attack." She informs. "Breathe." Angelina announces, going into nurse mode. Slowly, George inhales and exhales. Everything goes back to normal. He could see and his head was clear.

"I was going to avoid bringing it up, in fear that it would upset you, but it seems that we have to talk about it now." Angelina says firmly. George takes a deep breath "Well, I guess it's been tough since Fred died. Mum doesn't stop crying, Ginny mopes around all day, Bill is rarely around, and Percy is holding our family together. Harry blames himself but I don't. My entire family treats me like I'm walking on eggshells, about to crack any second. I hate it! I hate feeling like a ticking time bomb!" George explodes "I can't really talk to anyone, and I hate this! Why Fred?! I think it should have been me!" George screams. It felt so good to finally tell someone this. Angelina was silent for a while. "George Fabian Weasley! Why would you possibly think that?! Of course it shouldn't have been you! What happened, happened! And now you have to let it go!" she yelled. There was a fire in her eyes, making her glower fiercely at George, who flinched at his full name, who no one ever used but his mother. "It's just…Fred was the leader. Everyone knew us as Fred and George, not George and Fred. He was the ringleader, the funnier person, the older one, the more popular one, should I continue?" George asked, trailing off. "Look, George. I don't know what happened. I don't know why it happened. But I do know one thing. Fred died, not you. And he would want you to celebrate his life instead of wishing that you could have taken his place." George just shrugged

"How about we change the topic?" Angelina hinted, hoping to get him to talk. Soon enough, they were back to normal, laughing and talking like nothing happened. And then George checked his watch "Holy shit!" he cried "What?!" Angelina asked, alarmed. "I should have been at the Burrow 15 minutes ago." George replied sheepishly. "Ok. See you around sometime then." Angelina said, getting up. "Don't be silly! You're coming with me to the Burrow! You haven't seen everyone in a while and now's the time to catch up." Without letting her answer, George grabbed her hand and Apparated to the Burrow.

 **Boom! Another cliffhanger! Have fun figuring this out guys! Hope you like it, its kind rushed. Editing later. Updating sometime next week. Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

Just as George went to open the door to the Burrow, the door swung open. "George!" Ginny screamed, running into his arms "Where were you? We thought you disappeared. You're late and you weren't here all day." Ginny sobbed. George was baffled. He'd never seen Ginny like this. He hugged her tight and murmured "I'm not going anywhere Gin." He hugged her while she cried. He didn't get it until Angelina nudged him and whispered "She thought that you couldn't deal with Fred and ran away from them or killed yourself." She stated bluntly. It all made sense now, the reason why Ginny was crying. Fred's death affected her just a little less than him, she'd always been close to the twins more than any of her siblings. At that moment, Harry chose to walk to the door to see what the commotion was about. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His girlfriend crying her eyes out and clinging to her older brother, and George standing next to an old Housemate, Angelina.

Ginny unwrapped herself from George and hugged Harry "Tough day, huh?" he asked softly, Ginny nodded and hugged her. George awkwardly excused himself from their moment and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mum!" he called as he walked in. "George where have you been? We thought…Never mind! You should've let us know!" Molly cried hugging him. What was it with the Weasley women and hugging him today? "Mum, I'm fine. I went to work, remember? And I ran into Angie. So, I invited her to dinner to come and see everyone again." "Angelina!" Molly cried, immediately fussing over their guest.

"Hey, Lina!" Hermione called, happy to see another girl here other than Ginny. "Hey," she smiled back meekly. "Lina?!" Ginny said suddenly "Gin, didn't you notice me when you flew out the door sobbing at George?" Angelina smirked. Ginny's face reddened "I just thought…" she trailed off "I know what you thought and I can promise you that it won't be happening anytime soon. Not while any of us is around."

Percy and Audrey came in through Floo and soon they were joined by Bill and Fleur. Everyone was seated and enjoying dinner, laughing. Just for a moment, it felt like they were a normal family and they hadn't just lost someone less than a month ago. George joked a bit and everyone laughed. Angelina volunteered to help Molly clean up after dinner, while everyone else hurried out, determined not to do dishes. When she returned, everyone was crowded around Harry. He was holding a stone and holding it out to George. "I just remembered that I had it." He said apologetically "Mate, why are you giving George a rock?" Ron asked. Hermione whacked him with a rolled up Daily Prophet "Ronald! That's not just any rock. It's the Resurrection Stone!" She cried "Oh!" Realization hit Ron. "You can bring back anyone from the past for a short amount of time. When I faced Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, I resurrected Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks." Harry says shoving his hands in his pockets "So, I thought that if you want to see Fred again, you can use it to see him again, and then you'll actually never be without him." "What I want to know his how you got this back?" Hermione interrupted "Didn't you drop it into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry grinned "Yeah, but Neville gave it to me and I looked into it, just as surprised as you, Hermione. Apparently the Ressurection Stone was created through prototypes. This one was the base for the Ressurection Stone. You can bring back a person as a ghost for a short while."

Tears filled up in George's eyes. Fred! He could see Fred again! That was all George had wanted for the past 10 days. Harry dropped the stone into George's palm. "Just flip it in your palm three times and Fred will appear," Harry told him.

George flipped the stone three times while everyone watched him with baited breaths. He willed his eyes shut and thought of Fred and the time they tried to send Ginny a toilet from Hogwarts. A collective gasp went around the room. George's eyes snapped open and Harry was right! There was Fred! Tears were pooling in his eyes and threatening to spill. Molly and Ginny were already crying.

"What's with all the bleakness? I'm just dead. I expected more from you, Georgie!" Fred says smirking. "I've missed you, Freddie." George cries, tears finally spilling streaming down his cheeks. "I know you've missed me Georgie, but I want you to know that I'm always going to be here. In your hearts. I'm going to see everything that happens to you. If you fail, I'll know. If you get a girl for the first time in your life, I'll also know." Fred smirks. "You know I'm more handsome," George replies instantly. He backs off to let Molly talk to Fred. "Freddie, I've missed you!" she cries. George has never heard Fred talk to someone so softly in his life "I know Mum. I've missed you too." He says, "I'd hug you, but I can't. You'd just fall through me!" Everyone laughs on cue.

Everyone takes time to talk to Fred except Angelina who's invited but declines, letting them have their family time. George talks to Fred for what seems like forever. He doesn't want to waste a moment. He'd never had to take the time he had with his twin for granted. They talk about everything under the sun, from the joke shop to a cute girl Fred met at Heaven. He turns to Harry, "Your parents send their love. They miss you a ton. Sirius says that he left you his bike and it was a mistake. And if you crash it, he's going to kill you." A smile lights up Harry's face. "Oh, and Remus and Tonks miss you and want you to tell their son how much they love him."

Everyone else starts to go to bed, but George goes to bed. Angelina stays with him until almost everyone leaves. After some time, she grabs her coat and walks up to Fred and George. "Hey Fred," she says shyly "Lina!" his eyes light up "Wondering when you would make your presence." "Very funny Fred!" Angelina replies sarcastically. "Anyway, I've got to go. We've got training tomorrow. I'll see you later, okay?" Angelina says, kissing his cheek. She waves and Apparates off.

"Whipped!" Fred coughs. "Am not!" George says indignantly "Is that why you call her Angie?" Fred asks, amused. "I've always called her Angie twerp" George shoots back. "When you die, I want 50 bucks, because the two of you are going to end up together," Fred says confidently. "Whatever floats your boat," George replies sarcastically.

Fred agrees to be resurrected once a month to help everyone. For the first time since the Final Battle, George is able to have a full night's sleep.

 **Hey, guys! I'm currently half way through writing this story. So it's obvious that Angelina has a secret. What do you think it is? Comment, please. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks fly by, summer is back and in full swing. George's days were packed. He would leave the house early to work in the shop. Lee helped him out and Verity hired some new employees to run the store if he was inventing. After work, he would Apparate back to the Burrow, where Molly would host daily family dinners. Harry moved into the Burrow after Molly's insistence. George didn't mind. Harry was like another brother to him, except for the fact that he was dating his only baby sister.

Some days, they would play Quidditch late into the night. Other days, they would swim in the lake. The days were longer and time stood still. George was happier than he'd been for a while. Harry would bring by Teddy once in a while and they would sit on the porch and play Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap.

Angelina would swing by once in a while. George suspected that it was just to check on him. She bought Katie and Alicia around with her sometimes. Other times she'd bring Oliver or Lee or someone else. She kept everyone entertained.

Today just wasn't George's best day. Verity called in sick, leaving him to deal with all the customers. Verity normally manned the social aspect of WWW while George tinkered around. Second, his other employees didn't show up. By noon, George was exhausted. He'd forgotten how much work it was to run an entire shop by himself. Since it was a Friday, it meant that they could meet Fred again. When he returned home, everyone was sitting, waiting for him.

George took the stone out of his pocket and flipped it three times. Fred appeared again. "Is it ok if I speak to Georgie privately?" He asked seriously. Everyone agreed and filed out. What's up, Freddie? You sounded really serious there?" George laughed. "George. I don't want you guys to resurrect me every month." Fred said "Ok. So every other month or something?" George asked. "No. I don't you guys to resurrect me after this." Fred said gently "What!?" George screamed. "It's not that I don't miss you or anything. I just realized that this is going to make it harder for you to accept it. I'm dead Georgie. And no matter what you do, I'm still going to be dead." Fred deadpanned. George's eyes filled up with tears.

"Do you know how hard it is Freddie? You're gone. And you're not coming back. My other half, who I've never been away from for more than an hour is gone. Forever. If the roles were switched you should see how it feels." George spat venomously. "George, I-" Fred started to say but was interrupted by George. "No, listen! You don't even have a clue how tough this is. Everyone wishes that we switched places, except no one, said it." "What! No!" Fred yelled, but George didn't listen. "Everyone knows why. You're the older one, the ringleader, the one whose name comes first. And I'm sick of it! Everyone thinks that you should have lived and helped this family get over my death. Not the other way around! The whole damn world thinks so, no one has guts to say it to my face. Hell, even Mum, Dad, and everyone else wishes that I was the one who died. After all, I'm the one with the wrecked face and you're still normal. You're the one who everyone remembered. And you have no right to march in and tell me that you don't ever want to see us again. Thanks for that."

A collective gasp escaped someone's lips. George whirled around to see his entire family standing right behind. They all looked stunned. George was so busy yelling at Fred, he hadn't even seen anyone else come in. "Georgie, it wasn't my idea." Fred looked like he was about to cry "If it were up to me, then I would come and visit every day. But I can't. If I do, you'll never get over my death. Everyone else has but you. And that's understandable, we've been together since birth and we've never been separated. But I want you to move on. Be able to talk to people about me without all the pent up frustration. You can't go on this way Georgie," Fred says gently. George goes to say something, but Fred continues talking "That doesn't mean I'll never see you again. I'm allowed to be revived for special events like weddings and birthdays. I get two revivals a year. My birthday and any other two days of my choice. I want you to know that I am going to see you again, ok?" George nods and lets the rest of his family talk to Fred.

When it comes time for Fred to leave, Molly doesn't cry, she just calmly says, "See you soon Fred." George is flabbergasted. Molly's really come a long way. "Bye guys. Bye Georgie." Fred says with a grin and POOF! He's gone.

After Fred leaves, George finally faces his family. "Which one of you did it?" His tone is venomous. "Did what?" Ginny asks, confused. Harry, Hermione, and Fleur excuse themselves from the room. "Told him not to talk to us again you twit!" George snaps. "I did," Molly says firmly "Mum?" George's eyes fill up with tears again "Why would you do it? You're probably in just as much pain as I am?" "Because Georgie, he needs his peace. And we need to move on. No matter how much we hate it." Molly reminds him. "I thought you understood. All of you understood how I was feeling. But apparently not." With that, George Disapparated, leaving the Burrow.

Percy starts to go after him, but Molly stops him. "Leave him be," She says, "He needs to grieve alone. And until he comes to terms with the fact, he'll never be able to move on. Give him some time."

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! What do you think of this chapter? Review, please. I want everyone to realize that George isn't in his right mind and he's being twisted by grief. He won't always be cranky and you'll see him change through the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of short, but the next couple is going to be really long, so this is just a filler. Kisses 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter might make you cry. I'm completely guilty of that. Tears have been shed in the process of writing this. It's dark. Way darker than I pictured myself writing but I felt this really portrayed George.**

Since George left the Burrow, no one had contact with him. It'd been over a week. Percy was a millisecond away from going to check on him, but Molly refused. She told him that they needed to wait for George to accept everything and then and only then would he return. She'd been expecting this from the beginning. Molly had gotten better and was able to cope. She ran around the house and went into frenzies of cleaning and cooking. Having family dinner, every Sunday helped. A lot. Slowly, everyone was able to cope. Except for George, which was understandable.

The first thing George did when he got into his flat was grab the bottle of Firewhiskey and drink the whole thing. It was the only way to numb his pain. But it didn't last. It would only numb his pain for a while and then it would go away. It was the only way he could live was by numbing his pain. He wasn't wanted by the world or his family. No one had come to look after him. He was all alone.

For the first time in his life, George Weasley was alone. No one cared about him. No one was here to tell him that it was fine. It was just him and the cold, harsh world. George couldn't do it. He couldn't face the world without his brother. No one was there to protect him. Now more than ever, George wished Fred was here. Fred would laugh at him and tell him to suck it up. Fred would say that he was being a drama queen like always and that he was overreacting. George could see him say it in his head in his delirious state. It was just him in his awful flat. He hated that flat. Before everything, he used to love it! It was where all the mischief happened and where the memories were made. But now, it just reminded him of what he'd lost.

George stood up to use the loo and stopped to look at his bathroom mirror. He didn't see himself. He saw Fred. Only another reminder he was gone. That George was left alone to face the world by himself without anyone. How did everyone else do it? How did they live without a twin? The longer George looked at the mirror, the more hatred swelled up inside him. Why should he have to lose his twin while the rest of the wizarding world could just parade around that a war was over! How could his family get over it like it was nothing! He didn't deserve this! Fred should have lived. He'd have done a better job taking care of their family than he could. He would probably make everyone laugh and help them forget it. What was he doing? Getting himself drunk and staring at a mirror with a deep hatred running through his body. More than anything else, it hurt. It hurt to think about how he saw Fred in the mirror. He didn't see the hole where his ear should've been. Instead, he saw the person with darker eyes and more freckles. His dead counterpart. And it left a gaping hole in his heart, seeing that. This might have hurt more than anything else in this process. For the first time, George found himself wishing that he and Fred were fraternal. That way he'd be able to look in the damn mirror without seeing him.

George felt something trickle down his knuckles. He snapped out of thought to see that he'd slammed his fist into the mirror. It didn't even occur to him that he'd punched the mirror while in his was broken into tiny shards of glass. And he was left with bloody knuckles and a sense of numbness. Scarring himself helped. He couldn't feel anything for a moment. Every feeling he felt just vanished just like that. The world spun and everything went black for a second. It felt like Heaven to George, who would do anything to get away from the constant chatter in his brain and the voice of Fred following him everywhere. But it ended. And everything went back to normal. George's mind turned on again and he could hear Fred randomly chatting.

Needing the silence, George staggered over to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of Firewhiskey. He downed it in one go and collapsed against the floor. His head swam for a bit and he felt his vision fade. There it was! The peace and serenity, he dearly missed. All of his feelings vanished again and there was nothing left in him. But the damn thing came back again! Once again, his brain turned on and it was like something on autopilot. All George wanted was for everything to stop just for a bit. Was it too much to ask? Some silence and no one talking. No thinking or anything.

Needing his tranquility, George somehow made his way to his bathroom where he managed to find a shard of glass from the mirror. Straightening his wrist out, George swiped the glass across his wrist. Crimson liquid seeped out and spilled over his arm to the floor, but George could care less. Right now, absolutely nothing felt better. There was no worries or feeling. Pent up emotions vanished and all current thoughts vanished. Why didn't he discover this sooner? The emptiness of thought was a luxury for George. George just basked in the silence, hoping it would he knew it would never last, just like everything else that was good.

George didn't know how long he just sat there, embracing the peace and quiet. Just sitting there, not thinking, not crying, just sitting. And similar to flipping a switch, everything turned on and everything hit him full force. His whole life. He yearned for the silence, the death silence and the time when everything shut off, just for a while. He wished it to be permanent and last for an eternity. George found the glass again and dragged it across a separate part of his wrist.

George ignored the crimson liquid seeping out underneath him. And took advantage of the bliss. After all, he knew that it would be over soon. Little did he know that this would be how he spent the rest of his week.

 **End of chapter. How are those eyes now? I think you'll find that they're all strangely teary. Be prepared for a huge bought of sadness for the next couple chapters and make sure to have a box of tissues near you for a while you read this. I really cried while writing this and I really hope you guys like this. I'm sure it will make you cry just as much if not more than me. We can all cry together. This was a really hard chapter for me to write since it brought back emotions that I try to keep hidden. I went through a dark time in my life similar to George and I still struggle sometimes now. I try my very best to stay positive and keep myself in happy places. There are so many times that I just fall back into the place I started and I wonder why I keep fighting. It really hurts. It all started with a single person who I thought said something about me when I wasn't here. And it plagued me, every time I saw them, I would panic and hide. I'm sick of hiding. From him and anyone else in the world. But I still struggle with this so much. Every single thing worries me and gives me anxiety and can end up in panic attacks. It took me ages and I finally realized that I should cut out the negative people in my life. And I did. I'm so much happier now. It's even harder for me to be social and talk to anyone at all. Sorry for the rant but I felt that you need to know how hard it is for me to write this and how much I sacrificed and the raw emotion that went into this. Please forgive me if it isn't up to standards. Review and everything else please. Until next time guys. I love ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

6 days. George hadn't come back in that long. It pained Molly so much, but she insisted that they needed to give George time. Enough time to grieve and accept and move on. But Angelina was worried. Apparently the rest of the Weasleys were too. Percy, Ron, and the honorary Weasley, Harry, visited her in her flat that night. They were all just as worried as she was.

Angelina could just hope that George was fine. Over the past few weeks, Angelina had become pretty close to George again. She'd really understood him. They were able to talk and Angelina was pretty sure that her old feelings for George had come back in full force. Angelina thought back to the time when she first actually talked to Fred and George.

 _Flashback_

 _Angelina was walking back to class with Alicia Spinnet in her first year. They'd made it to the corridor when Alicia remembered forgetting her quill in Transfiguration. Alicia left Angelina in a hurry, so she could get her quill and be on time for Potions. Angelina agreed to get her Potion's book for her from their dorm. As she was coming back from her dorm and going past one of the corridors to get to Potions, she heard someone laugh maniacally. Followed by a foot sticking out. Not noticing it until she was in the air, Angelina hit the floor with a thud! "Look, it's the little black Mudblood." Someone sneered. Followed by a wand stuck out at her. "We should teach this little girl a lesson, don't you thinks." Angelina recognizes the voice as Harper Zabini, a Slytherin in her year. "Shame on you, Zabini. Picking on girls now? Have you really stooped down that low?" A voice cut in. "Defending Mudbloods now are we Weasley?" Zabini shot back with a smirk. "Didn't think you'd stoop that low." Angelina finally looked up to see her savior when she realized that she had two saviors. They were identical twins, standing with deathly glares on their faces directed at the Slytherins and their wands held out. She remembered them from the Sorting to be in her own house, Gryffindor. "What is going on here?" Someone screeched. "Professor, we came to get out Potions books and found these Slytherins terrorizing this girl." One of them said. "I see…? What have you got to say boys?" she replied sharply "Detention all of you! And 50 points from Slytherin." With that she left, and the Slytherins were quick to leave. "Hey, are you ok?" One of the twins asked "Fine," she managed to say "I'm George." He held his hand out, "And that's Fred. My less attractive twin." "We're identical, you dolt." Angelina couldn't help it, she laughed. The twins looked at her with confusion "It's just that you guys are pretty funny." She grinned. "Thank you." They said at the same time, it was actually pretty creepy. And that was the start of her friendship with the Weasley twins._

She'd already been through more with the Weasleys than more people have ever been through at all. She'd remembered how close with them she and Alicia were even though they hadn't known each other for long. They immediately became partners in crime. One of her least favorite memories with George and Fred was a moment when they saw her with her guard down.

 _Flashback_

 _Angelina had just got out of a tough detention with Umbridge. She had helped unauthorized Quidditch practices for the Gryffindor team. Someone snitched to Umbridge, who busted her mid-practice. Angelina begged for her to let the rest of the team off. Umbridge agreed, but only if she served detention for extra time._

 _The Saturday of Hogsmeade, Umbridge sent her a notice. To say Angelina was pissed would be an understatement, she had to drop all of her plans make her way to Umbridge's puke pink room and serve detention. When she got there, Umbridge handed her a quill. Angelina had already been in detention once before for not forgetting to turn in her essay. She turned it in a minute late and the witch didn't even accept it! She just gave her a T and issued a detention. Angelina began writing and she felt the writing engrave under her previous scar. Blood steadily dripped down her arm as she wrote. Then, Umbitch gave her a new line to write. I am a Mudblood. So she tried to protest but Umbridge stunned her. And so she wouldn't add to anything else to her list of injuries, Angelina wrote on. This time, the scar appeared on her other wrist. Angelina wrote and wrote. By lunch time, both her wrists were bleeding furiously. But Umbridge didn't budge. She had to write on. Finally, Umbridge told her to stop._

 _When Angelina rose, she noticed something was off. All of the portraits on Umbridge's desks were facing down. "You didn't think I would let you off so easily, you filthy little Mudblood, did you?" She snarled. Umbridge took out her wand and pointed it directly at Angelina. She felt her blood run cold. What was Umbitch going to do? "Crucio," Umbridge muttered. Angelina felt a pain in her body like no other, it was fierce and powerful. It felt like it was never going to end. The curse twisted her body in ways that it wasn't meant to and tore her limbs bit by bit. She felt the curse enter her brain and attack it. The pain was excruciating. Angelina felt herself scream and collapse to the floor. And so it went for the next hour. Every time the curse wore off, Umbridge would cast it again. Angelina had never been in more pain her entire life._

 _When detention was finally over, Angelina could barely see. There was a faint darkness taking over her vision. She stumbled to the door and to the nearest corridor. The second she made it, Angelina collapsed. She just lost it. She cried and cried. Her heart ached and an emotion she couldn't completely identify filled her up. It made her shake in fear and tremble. The realization finally hit her that it was panic. She was panicking. All she wanted at the moment was to go home back to her parents. They would make everything better. At home, she could pretend none of this happened. None of it._

 _Softly, Angelina saw shadows appear against the darkness. Someone was on their way to where she was. Panic filled her again, was it Umbridge coming back to attack her again? What if she sent one of the Slytherins? All of her fears dissolved when she was Fred and George talking to each other. They hadn't noticed her quite yet and Angelina couldn't help it. She was panicking again. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. She could hear them stop talking and make their way towards her. She felt two arms on either side of her hug her slightly as she cried. When she lifted her face up, you could say Fred and George were surprised to say the least. "Angie what happened to you?" George asked. "Detention with Umbridge… Crucio." Angelina whispered. She saw Fred's eyes widen and George's eyes narrowed. "She hexed you with an Unforgivable Curse?" he muttered as he stood up and started pacing. He sounded utterly furious "Yeah and she also gave me lines as usual." Angelina said weakly. It was taking everything in her to not collapse and black out. The last thing Angelina remembered was George's eyes widening as he gestured to his twin. Everything between those last two events was still fuzzy to Angelina._

There were funny times as well, like when Fed and George threw a huge summer bash and invited half of their houses the summer they went into their 4th year.

 _Flashback_

 _The sun was about to set and most of the guests invited were gone. This was Angelina's first time at the Burrow and she absolutely loved it. It had a fresh feeling and it made her happier than where she lived in the city. She also met Fred and George's older brothers and the ones who weren't quite at Hogwarts just yet. Which was just one, their baby sister Ginny. She was spunky and the most stubborn person Angelina had ever met. She, the twins, Alicia, and Lee were lazing around the lake by the Burrow. It was probably her favorite memory with them. They'd just had water fights, and played around. It was amazing to just have time outside instead of being holed up inside. Fred and Lee had excused themselves the moment Molly announced that dinner was ready. Angelina and George were both not hungry and sitting on the front porch looking outside. "Today was awesome!" Angelina said awkwardly while George stared out the window. "George?" she asked hesitantly, "George?" George swiftly stood up and threw her over his shoulder, "George Fabian Weasley, put me down right now!" Angelina shrieked_

 _Little did the two of them know that Fred and Lee were standing at the porch watching them? "They're going to end up together," Fred murmured to Lee "Anyone can see that they are meant for each other." Lee agreed. "Awe, Fred, and Angelina look so cute together," Molly remarked "Jeez, Mum, that's George! How long will it take for you to get which one of us which? Besides, Georgie is the one who has a thing for Johnson." Molly walked away, awing. "5 Galleons that they'll be together before we leave Hogwarts," Lee grinned "You're on."_

Angelina had been through so much with George and it would just about kill her if anything happened to her.

 **End of chapter! So this one isn't as sad because I needed an emotional break, it was getting too sad for my taste. So, I added a memory bit to cheer everyone up after the last chapter. So I've decided to post every Sunday and Thursday night. I'm going to try my very best to follow this pattern, but I might not always update because of homework. Seriously, why don't teachers get that we have a life?! It's so effing frustrating! Signing out for the night, though, kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter is devastatingly sad and tissues are recommended with this chapter**

Angelina wasn't sure how long she was awake, just pacing and waiting. Waiting for any piece of news about George. She wasn't allowed to go with Percy, Ron, and Harry but she made them promise that no matter how late it was, they would come back to tell her what they found out. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and her apartment was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.10 o'clock. 11. 12. Angelina grew more and more stressed as time steadily ticked by.

Finally at half past midnight, she heard a knock at her door. Angelina was at the door faster than you could say "Lumos." She threw the door open and peeked out. Standing there, were Ron, Harry, and Percy like they promised. She ushered them in and seated them all with blankets and a mug of Butterbeer each.

She waited for one of them to speak first, since she didn't want to seem desperate. Finally Percy spoke up "It's a good thing we didn't let you come." He said gravely. Angelina's heart dropped. What had George done? Was he in bad shape? "He was in a bad place." Ron said sorrowfully. "When we found him, he was full out drunk and …" He trailed off. Harry picked up, noticing Ron and Percy's inability to finish. "When we found him, he was laying on the bathroom floor covered with glass shards. Blood was dripping out from his wrists and we think he cut himself." Angelina's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe George. No one would believe George Weasley, the person always laughing, cut himself. Angelina wasn't able to form words coherently. Why was George doing this? Didn't he realize that he had people who cared about him?

All of her old memories came back and hit her full force.

 _Flashback_

 _"Please don't!" Angelina whimpered as she backed away from the room cautiously. "Why the hell shouldn't I?" He shouted, "You deserved this you bitch! This is all your fault!" SLAP! The sound bounced off the walls and echoed through the room. "You're lucky I'm going easy on you bitch!" He spat._

 _All Angelina could remember was the swift kick to her stomach, so strong that it brought her down to the ground before she blacked out._

 _Another Flashback_

 _As Angelina's food was placed in front of her, she tried her very best not to hurl. The smell of her food was enough to make her want to run back to the toilet and stick her finger down her throat and puke everything out. Except she was at a restaurant with Alicia, he boyfriend, and him, celebrating her making it to the Harpies. It was complete because of him that this started. He would always go on about how fat she was and how no one wanted her because of how fat she was. Of course, she would have done this? Angelina grabbed her food and swallowed it cautiously. As soon as she was finished, she held on for a bit, so no one grew suspicious and excused herself to go to the loo. Once she reached the loo, she locked the door firmly behind her and sank to the floor. She stuck her finger down her throat, as if she had all the experience in the world, and puked everything she'd eaten in the last hour out of her. You deserve this, she told herself. It's because you're fat!_

 _Yet Another Flashback_

 _Angelina sat curled up in the bathroom sobbing. Her sadness at the moment was unbearable and all she wanted was for it to be over. She wanted to be dead. No one would miss her anyways. Angelina opened the cabinet right under the sink and pulled out her cutting razor. She pulled down her sleeve to reveal many other cuts and she pulled the blade across her skin as hard as she could. Blood violently spilled down her wrists and sent her into a daze. The last thing she could remember was Alicia throwing open the door and sobbing at the sight of her, battered and lying in a pool of blood._

 _One Last Flashback_

 _When Angelina woke up, all she could see was white, and the blurry face of Alicia. "She's alive!" She screamed with joy. What was happening? Why is everyone so happy? The doctor decided to grace everyone with her presence. With her was an Auror. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that fine with you, Miss," He said gruffly._

 _Angelina looked at Alicia with curiosity. "It's because when we found you, you were lying in a pool of blood and almost dead. When you got here, it had been discovered that you were covered in bruises and you hadn't eaten in over 2 months." Alicia said tears streaming down her face._

 _It was as if time stopped. Angelina couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to get herself caught. It was over. She was doomed. Now everyone would know what happened to her._

 _It was all a haze for her. Angelina remembered telling the Auror everything. When she was finally done, his eyes widened for a bit and he told her "You must be the strongest person I've ever met in my life. Stay strong kid."_

 _Angelina was told that he was going to be locked up for a long time, and she felt like she could finally breathe. She was sent off to rehab for 6 months in America, so she would be away from all the war problems._

 _When she returned, Alicia convinced Angelina to move in with her and Katie, so she could keep an eye on her. But she didn't tell Angelina that part. She just knew. After all, being friends forever had its perks. You always knew what the other was going to say._

Angelina felt her dinner making its way up her stomach and ran to her bathroom. She barely made it there before all her food made its way out of her body. When she was finally done, she sat on the cold tile, tears streaming down her face from the memory. "Angelina? It's Katie. Can you let me in?" Someone said as she knocked.

Angelina slowly got up and twisted the knob open softly. When the door finally opened, Katie was standing at the door a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, Lina." She sighed "You were doing so great." "I know!" Angelina hiccupped "But all the memories came back, and I don't think I'm strong enough to handle them yet Katie." She sobbed into her friend's shirt. After Angelina was done, Katie gently helped her stand up. "Brush your teeth," She commanded, "All the boys are in the kitchen and Oliver's making hot chocolate. Okay?" She asked. Angelina nodded, thankful for her amazing other best friend.

When Angelina stepped out of the bathroom, she didn't feel any better. Everything was still fresh in her brain and the meltdown had exhausted her. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, were everyone was waiting for her. Oliver excused himself from everyone and handed her the mug. "You okay Johnson?" He asked as he cocooned her in a hug. "I'll be alright," Angelina whispered.

Oliver and Katie started dating almost as soon as she came back from St. Mungos after the necklace. Oliver was always here and he'd witnessed the whole thing with her, so Angelina felt like she could fully trust him. After him, she had trouble trusting guys. It was just her brothers, Oliver, and her dad.

When she sat down on the table, everyone turned to her. "We're not going to ask what happened, Lina. But whenever you feel like telling us, we're here to listen." Harry said across the table. "Thanks, guys," she murmured.

When everyone finally left, Angelina somehow stumbled up the stairs to her room and collapsed. It had been an eventful day. Tomorrow, she was going to give George Weasley a peace of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The blood trickling down his arm. The bliss and serenity it gave him. Not to mention the way it helped him cope. This was the last thing George Weasley could clearly remember.

When he woke up, he had a pounding headache and no clue what day it was. The last couple of days had been fuzzy and unclear. What happened that he couldn't remember? First he needed something for his pounding head. God, how much has he drank recently? George went to his potion cabinet and haphazardly went through everything, looking for the Hangover Potion he and Fred used to keep for situations like this. George finally found the bottle and took it to his teacup. In most situations, you were supposed to dissolve it in your tea, but George felt that this was the exception. This must have been the worst hangover he'd ever felt. And George had nursed a hell lot of hangovers in his 20 years of living. The smooth potion sliding down his scratchy throat had almost immediate effects. His headache gave away and George could see straight.

As he was sipped his tea, his door burst open to reveal a pissed Angelina Johnson. "George Fabian Weasley! What the hell were you thinking? Did you even bother to think about how much pain you caused your family? Your mother's been worried sick! Percy has! Ron! And Even Harry's worried about you! They come by my place at midnight, to tell me that they found you passed out on the floor! You want to know the best part?! You cut yourself! Repeatedly!" At that sentence, George gasped and glanced down at his arms. Sure enough, they were covered in dried blood and scars. "What the hell happened to me?" George wondered. "Where's Fred, Angie?" Angelina must have realized something was wrong because she stopped mid rant and asked George "What's the last thing you remember?" George thought carefully "I remember Fred and I working on something new for our stock for the WWW and getting a call." His face fell "Fred died in battle, didn't he?" Angelina could only nod, imagining how bad this must be. George had already lost his brother twice in a year. "And I remember finding a way to talk to him. And mum told me that we couldn't talk anymore."

Without any warning, George burst into tears. "What am I going to do without him?" Angelina could make out through the sobs. "You'll get through this Georgie. You're a strong person after all. It's not the end of the world." She could only say, "It is the end of the world. He's gone. And I'm still here! What am I supposed to do without my other half?" he cried. Angelina could just comfort him as he cried, letting him get his emotions out. She felt her heart break in half as she saw how distressed George was.

"How much do you remember from the past days?" She decided to ask finally, for the second time. "Not much," George admitted. "I'd forgotten everything until about a minute ago when everything came rushing back to me." "How much do you remember?" Angelina asked hesitantly "I remember that everyone betrayed me and I Apparated back here and drank out my body weight in alcohol." "So you have no clue why you cut yourself?" Angelina asked curiously. "I don't! God, leave me alone! You're just like everyone else with their prying!" George snapped angrily. Angelina was taken aback by George's tone. He'd never talked to her like that, ever. She could feel the tears filling up in the corners of her eyes. Why was this affecting her so much? How could all the years of bullying not have anything against her, but George Weasley's words instantly make her crumble?

"Sorry, Ange." George's guilty voice cut through her thoughts. "I don't really want to talk about it." Even though all Angelina wanted to do was yell her guts out at him, she didn't. She reached out towards him and hugged him tightly. George stood there, shocked as she hugged him, but something changed in him and his arms went from hanging limply at Angelina's sides to wrapping around her waist as he hugged her as tightly as she was. They stood there for what seemed like ages until George pulled away. As he pulled away, Angelina stood in a trance. She felt herself get lost in George's eyes. She didn't even have a clue as to why she was looking at them in the first place. George inched closer to her and reached out with his hand and pulled her face up to meet his. He got closer and closer to the point where Angelina could feel his hot breath on her face. Angelina's eyes shut as she anticipated the kiss she was pretty sure was going to happen.

But just as George was about to kiss her, the door flew open and Angelina jumped away from George, uneasily. Standing at the door with huge grins stretching across their faces were Percy, Ron, and Harry. "Now that you're in good hands, I'm going to head out." Angelina stammered as she made an excuse to leave. Angelina grabbed her stuff and Apparated immediately, extremely embarrassed.

The second she left, Ron turned to George. "Angelina huh?" He grinned. George groaned.

 **Drama! Sorry for not updating guys, I've been really busy. But I've worked really hard on these next couple of chapters for you guys and there's going to be a ton of action starting now. So I almost threw in a kiss scene. Bet lots of you want to kill me for that timing with Ron, Harry, and Percy. Anyways, you'll find out the repercussions on soon! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

The second she left, Angelina Apparated straight to practice with the Harpies. Not very many people knew this, but this would be Angelina's first practice back since everything that happened.

All Angelina wanted was a practice so grueling that she would forget all of her emotions and problems. She wanted to put all of her heart into Quidditch and nothing else. Someone out there must have been her fairy godmother because Angelina's wish came true.

Gwenog set them to one of the toughest practices they'd ever had. Angelina's old self would have been easily able to go through this practice but now that she'd been forbidden to exercise, Angelina was finding this practice tougher than usual. Typical Gwenog, Angelina thought. She sets the hardest practice for my first day back!

By dusk, Angelina's entire body was begging her to quit and she dragged herself, exhaustedly to the showers. Once she stepped out of the showers, she was bombarded by questions from her teammates. While many people would complain about their teammates, Angelina wasn't one of those people. She absolutely adored her team and they adored her. They were her family apart from her family.

"Lina! How have you been!?" "We've missed you so much!" "Any cute guys in LA?" That was Julianne, Angelina's best friend apart from Alicia and Katie. Apparently all of the girls were warned not to ask about her trip to rehab, because no one mentioned it. They chattered about how much they'd missed their star Chaser and the new guys they were dating.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we had practice today?!" A demanding voice cut in "And who the hell are you, might I ask?" They asked snobbily. Angelina turned to look at the speaker. She was a regular bimbo, with fake blond extensions and the shortest clothes one could wear. "I'm Angelina, one of the Chasers." Angelina said politely. "What!" Bimbo screamed "You're lying! I'm the Chaser and I know that Julianne and Beatrice are, so you must not belong here." "Nope. I was away on a holiday, and today is my first day back." "Well, fake players aren't allowed here." Bimbo sneered. Gwenog cut in, making Angelina bite back her sarcastic remark. "Lydia, this is the Chaser you were replacing. We agreed that this was only temporary and now that she'd back, you're going to be a reserve, and reserves don't have to practice every day." Gwenog replies smoothly.

"Why do I have to be a reserve?!" Lydia yelled childishly. "I want a fair trial! For all I know, she could be a dud! Who says I'm not better than her! I probably am, considering how amazing I am!" She bragged. "No way-" Gwenog started to say before Angelina cut in "You're on!" She smirked "How about in ten days. Is that enough time for you to prepare yourself for losing?" "If I win, I get your spot." Lydia deadpanned. "Fine with me." Angelina said. Lydia, unable to get in the lost word, stalked off. All the girls were grinning ear to ear. "I don't think she knows that she challenged one of the best Chasers in the country." Julianne snickered.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! It's just a filler for the next one. I kind of lied when I said that you'd find out the repercussions, that's sometime in the next couple of chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone has those days when they don't want to get out of bed. Today happened to be one of those days for Angelina. It was finally Saturday after a long week of tough training with her team. Pleased with their efforts, Gwenog gave them the day off.

Angelina planned to stay inside, piled in her blankets for as long as she could, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed. Her plans were disrupted, however, when early in the morning, there was a knock at her door. So early, the sun hadn't risen yet.

She knew Katie and Alicia were working today so it was just her. Angelina groaned and shoved her head into her pillows, hoping that this was all a dream. But the knock came back, even louder than last time. "Just a minute," Angelina mumbled tiredly as she dragged herself out of bed and huffed to the door, ready to give the person who woke her up a piece of her mind. But she had to be presentable so she stopped by the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and threw her hair into a messy bun.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She yelled as she threw open the door. "I was thinking that you would be awake and pleasant in the morning." A familiar voice replied. Angelina turned to look at the mysterious speaker. George stood at the opening of the door with an amused grin stretching across his face. "Very funny!" Angelina replies sarcastically, "You know what really is funny? You're unicorn onesie!" George snickered. "No hating on unicorns!" Angelina said sheepishly. "So you're here for a reason, right?" Angelina asked. "Well, Mum is having Harry's birthday dinner at the Burrow tonight and I'm supposed to go around and invite everyone he knows from Hogwarts. Please tell Katie, Alicia, and Wood to come with you." With that, George Disapparated.

Since no one was here, Angelina trudged back to bed and curled up in her blankets for a well-deserved sleep in. When she woke up later, the house was silent. No noise was going to wake her up, no one was going to slip ice in her hands or try to draw on her face. No one to fight over the bathroom with. She absolutely loved that part, since she lived with such childish people, but Angelina hated silence. Silence was normally when her mind started thinking and working. Last time, when it worked and thought over time, she ended up with an eating disorder and attempted suicide.

To try and rid the silence, Angelina turned up to TV. The news was playing. "Word is that infamous owner Kai DeMarco is returning from his year abroad. We were able to catch up with him and get his statement." That one moment of news sent Angelina's world crashing down. Angelina shut off the TV, her heart hammering. Panic coursed through her veins and at the moment she needed a friend. One of her best friends.

Angelina Apparated away, not even caring that she was still in her pajamas. She made it to the Ministry of Magic, where Alicia worked and ran up to the secretary "I need to see Alicia Spinnet immediately." She wheezed. The secretary gave her a disgusted look "And whom might you be?" "I'm Angelina Johnson." Angelina could feel time ticking as the secretary slowly filled out the visitor's paperwork. How could such a small thing take so long? "Might I ask why you're showing up here in pajamas? It's highly unprofessional." The lady sneered "It's an emergency that Alicia needs to know." Angelina replied curtly. Finally, she was handed a visiting badge. Wasting no time, Angelina sprinted towards her friend's office, praying that no one else would be here.

"Alicia!" She yelled the second she opened the door knob. Alicia was sitting, completing paperwork while on a phone call, but taking in her friend's state she hastily said, "Can I call you later. Something else has come up." Turning to Angelina, she said, "What's wrong, Lina?" "Have you seen the news?" Angelina asked "Nope. Why? Is there something important that I missed?" Alicia asked, looking confused. "He's back," She whispered as tears blurred her vision. She was vaguely aware of Alicia walking up to her and wrapping her arms around Angelina while she sobbed. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Angelina cried. "You don't deserve it." Alicia soothed "If I ever get my hands on him..." She trailed off.

Katie chose that moment to burst into Alicia's office. With a solemn expression on her face, Katie somberly said, "Alicia, he's back. We need to tell Lina." Noticing Angelina was already in the room, she replied, "I guess she already found out. Lina, want a hug?" And without hesitation, she joined in on the hug. Angelina pulled away, thankful to have such incredible friends who cared this much about her. "You need us right now," Alicia said firmly "I'm going to sign out and head home with you." "Way ahead of you." Katie retorted "Signed out the second I saw it." As the three of them walked out of the building, Alicia and Katie were protectively hugging Angelina, to make sure no one would even try to approach them. As they were leaving the lobby, they were met with a flustered Oliver "I came as soon as I heard. Lina, you ok?" He asked, knowing that Angelina would be with her best friends right now. "We're heading home right now." Katie replied and grabbed Oliver's hand. He Apparated on the spot and with a tug so did everyone else.

Angelina spent the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity with her friends until she gasped suddenly. "George stopped by and invited us to dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday. I completely forgot until now." "That's why we're here." Katie grinned "To help you get ready." Alicia added. Angelina didn't like the looks on their faces.

 **Sorry for not updating guys. I've been really busy. I'm going to try and update twice by tomorrow since with Thanksgiving, I'm going to be really busy. I have family coming in from all over the country so I'm going to be really busy. Plus, my birthday is on Thursday and I'm going to celebrate that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter is intense. There are some really intense scenes with a lot of drama unfolding. Also, there will be mentions of cutting, suicide attempts, and eating disorders.**

Angelina was ordered to shower and to wash her hair while Alicia and Katie picked out her outfit. When she came out, Katie tossed her a bundle of clothes with strict orders not to look at what she was wearing. "Just in case you decide to, I've put a charm on the dress so it appears different than it actually is. So, Angelina followed Katie's instructions and slipped on the dress with the matching heels. A common misconception was that Angelina was tall, which was a complete lie if you'd ever met her. She was shorter than all of her friends at 5'2. So she wore heels whenever she wasn't at Quidditch practice to appear less short.

Alicia then ushered her to her mirror, which she placed a fogging spell on to make sure Angelina wouldn't peek. After what seemed life forever, Alicia spun her around and let her face the mirror. Angelina was stunned. She didn't really allow herself to look at the mirror, but this would be the one exception. She looked gorgeous. Katie gave her a gorgeous black floral dress and Alicia had thrown her slick straight hair into a braided messy bun. Angelina wasn't sure what Alicia had done, but she looked amazing. The way she applied the eyeliner made Angelina's hazel eyes shine. Her skin shone and every bit of her felt perfect. It's been a long time since she'd felt like this. Beautiful.

"Lina, you look beautiful!" Katie gasped. "Yeah, I know. You two still have to get ready, though." Angelina smiled "We can trade compliments later. And so the next two hours went. Getting Katie and Alicia ready. Finally, once everyone was ready and Angelina could make her entrance down the stairs, she felt the excitement. The three of them had managed to keep a dressy yet casual air with their outfits and she really hoped she wasn't overdressed.

The three met Oliver at the door and Apparated to the Burrow. By now, the party was in full swing. Lights illuminating the vast field and all the people were sitting on the lawn talking, or playing Quidditch on the field. Oliver took off immediately to join the Quidditch games. Angelina was pleased to see that Hermione and Ginny were also wearing dresses, not making her the only one. Angelina quickly hurried in and sat by Ginny and Hermione. Katie and Alicia lingered for a bit to talk to Mrs. Weasley while Hermione impatiently waved them over. In Hogwarts for a couple years, they'd always been close. "Lina, you look gorgeous!" Hermione said in awe. Angelina looked down, bashfully.

"So, Lina?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice so she wouldn't be overheard "What's going on with you and my brother." "Brother, what brother. You have 5 Gin." Angelina asked laughing. She was rewarded with a smack on her head "George, you twit! Harry told me that you looked quite close last week!" Ginny answered cheekily. "Oh. That." Angelina flushed, thanking the universe for her dark skin which made blushing undetectable. All the girls looked at her, waiting for the story. "So I went to his flat last week after Percy, Ron, and Harry checked up on him to give him a piece of my mind. When I found him, he could barely remember the past week and he thought Fred was still alive. When he remembered, he just about lost it. He broke. And it physically hurt to watch him that upset. Then I glanced at his wrists. They were covered in scars and dried blood. Of course, I was warned beforehand, but I couldn't believe that George actually did it. I asked him what he remembered and he told me. Then, when I asked him about the scars, he yelled at me. I thought he lost it. Just as I was deciding whether to cry or yell, he apologized. And I have no clue why, but I decided to hug him. So when he let go of me, I just found myself getting lost in his eyes. George was staring straight at mine and he was about to kiss me when the idiots showed up and I fled."

By the time she finished, everyone's eyes were wide and some of the girls had tears in their eyes, particularly Ginny and Hermione. "Leaving that. How're you and Ron, Mione?" Angelina asked. She knew she'd hit the gold mine when Hermione flushed beetroot red which just escalating all of the teasings. "Yuck." Ginny gagged "I don't really want to find out anything about my brother and my best friend." "Moving along," Alicia announced. "While we talk about couples, how about you and Harry?" Katie asked curiously "I want to find out about you and Wood first." Ginny smirked. "At the rate they're going, we're going to be godmothers soon." Angelina deadpans. There is a moment of silence before everyone cracks up, Katie in the meantime, hits me repeatedly. "Don't." Hermione laughs as Ginny cackles "Use protection." Katie goes beetroot red and whacks Ginny on the head repeatedly while Ginny laughs her head off. "Well, now I get to find out about one of my favorite couples that I've declared would end up together since my 3rd year." Katie sings. "Fine," Ginny huffs "Things are fine between us and we are completely happy together."

`"So, when's the wedding?" Angelina sings. Ginny, who decided to take a sip of her Butterbeer, spews it all out at us while coughing violently. Angelina's too busy collapsing with laughter to even take notice. In fact, I don't even hear the footsteps behind me and a teasing voice ask "Should I even ask why my girlfriend's choking or assume that you're all behind it." Startled, she whips around to see Harry. While everyone else talks to him, she makes my way to Ginny, purposely humming the tune to Here Comes the Bride. When Ginny realizes, she goes bright red and clamps a hand over Angelina's mouth.

"What was all that about?" Harry asks "Nothing," Angelina chime "Just asking Ginny about when your wedding is." "Ha, you're hilarious." Harry laughs. "Happy Birthday, by the way," She adds, "Where's my hug, Lina?" He asks "thought you'd never ask." She grins. There used to be a time when Angelina was taller than Harry. Now, he towers above her. So when she go to hug him, he has to bend a bit to actually reach her short self. "So what happened with you and George last week?" Harry asks smugly "Shut up!" Angelina shrieks, hitting his shoulder. "But seriously, it's the happiest I've seen him for a while now." Harry sobers up. "Just making sure you know how much of an impact you have on him. I really think that he hasn't been this happy since Fred died." Once they finish talking, Molly calls everyone in for dinner. "I'm afraid Arthur is still caught up at the Ministry," She says apologetically "but he'll be here soon."

Just as she says that the Floo fires up and out steps Arthur. "Hello, guys!" He calls, "I'm bringing a guest with me. He should be here shortly." He heads to Harry and wishes him Happy Birthday "Angelina, Alicia, George, Lee, you might know this guy. He was in your year in Hogwarts and he just returned from a year abroad." With that, Angelina's heart begins to pound unconsciously. There's absolutely no chance that he was talking about the same person she was, right? There must have been tons of people who came back from a sabbatical and graduated in her year. "He's here!" Arthur notices as the Floo lights up again.

Of all people on the planet, the one who steps out of the fireplace definitely my most hated. "Guys, let me introduce Zane DeMarcos, from the Ministry of Magic. Angelina can hold back her shriek. He's back. Alicia and Katie on the other hand, just glare at him. Oliver looks as if he's restraining himself from doing something horrible.

"Nice to see you again Lina," Zane says in his posh accent. "Don't you dare talk to me after everything you've done! You have no right to call me Lina!" Angelina spits, not caring about the people in the room. "I've missed you and you're fiery attitude darling," Zane smirks, "How dare you!" Katie yells, "You best stay away from Angelina or else I swear I'll kill you myself." Alicia adds. There is a collective gasp in the room. No one has ever seen Alicia Spinnet or Katie Bell this furious in their lives "Darling, I want you to realize that I planned all of that out and I wouldn't hesitate to redo it again." His smirks widen as Angelina visibly flinches and pales about 50 shades "You best not talk to her again!" Oliver replies. His voice doesn't raise, but there's something about it that just makes everyone tremble when he's angry. "We haven't taken this to the court or Aurors again. You know we can. We even have proof. So if you don't want to end up in Azkaban, I would stay away from Angelina."

By now, everyone's captivated by this whole affair, unable to move their eyes from this scene. Only when she gives Zane another glare does Katie come to a realization. "Where's Angelina?" She gasps. Alicia's eyes widen as she rushes out of the room straight to a room, Katie and Oliver on her heels.

After being friends for years, Alicia and Katie learned about Angelina's tendency to cut when she was depressed or upset. It was a habit that developed quite recently and was the reason to her downfall. After going to rehab, Angelina never carried around a razor with her, they were always in her bathroom with a charm that prevented her from cutting her skin. But Angelina did have a wand and they did earn a cutting spell in Charms used for cutting branches or twigs to create a fire when in a forest. Alicia ran to the first bathroom she could think of, praying that she wasn't too late. Oliver outran the girls and made it to the door first. He raised his wand and called "Alohomora." The door flew open to reveal Angelina, raising her wand to her wrist. Blood was already dripping down her wrists and tears were furiously streaming down her cheeks.

Katie was the one who took immediate action while the others momentarily froze. "Angelina, how about you give me your wand and we take a walk outside." She urged softly. Angelina was crying too hard to answer. Oliver took her wand in his hand while Alicia grabbed Angelina's hand that wasn't bleeding and gently led her back to the field with Oliver and Katie right behind them. Angelina leaned against Katie and cried. "9 months clean today and I broke." She sobbed "I was doing perfectly. Nothing was going wrong. And he had to come back. And mess up my life." "I know." Alicia soothed "He's early Alicia! He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of months. I'm not ready to face him yet!"

"Is everything all right?" A voice asks from the door. Alicia, Oliver, and Katie get up to talk to the person, Angelina supposes. Soon, the voices drift off and footsteps indicate that someone's walking away. As the person makes their way towards Angelina, she sees a mob of red hair, leading her to assume that this person to anyone. But by the G on their jumper, Angelina had to assume that it was George. "What's with you and Zane?" George asked bluntly "What...? What makes you think that?" Angelina laughed uneasily "Well, you paled the second you saw him and all of your friends started yelling at him." George laughed "Did you guys date or something?" "It's hard to explain and I don't really want to right now" Angelina answered uneasily "Ok." That's one of the things Angelina loved about George. He didn't pry or snoop. "Hey, what happened to your wrist?!" George exclaimed, noticing the bloody cuts on Angelina's wrist. Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and examined it "Angelina Johnson, have you been cutting?!" He asked calmly. Oh, the irony! Less than a week ago, the table had turned and George was the one being yelled at. When Angelina didn't reply, George said, "How about you come back in for dinner and let Harry enjoy his birthday. You can sit by me and ignore the douchebag. I never liked him."

Angelina let George pull her up and they walked hand in hand to the dining room, where everyone was anxiously waiting. "Lina!" Alicia cried when she noticed her "Are you fine now?" She whispered. Not wanting to answer, Angelina nodded. She took her seat by George and ended up right across from Zane. She refused to meet his eyes, not wanting to see the smirk in his cruel eyes.

Dinner went on without another hitch. No one commented on Angelina's reaction to Zane attending dinner. Instead, happy topics were mentioned. That didn't stop the tension in the air from being thick enough to cut with a knife.

Percy Flooed in right before dinner actually started with a brunette in tow. Unlike the snotty girls Percy had dated before, this one was different. Her hair fell in waves, and her eyes shined with excitement. Instead of something fancy, she just wore a blue sundress, bringing out the blue in her eyes. "Hey guys," Percy smiled "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Audrey." "Hey, guys!" Audrey grinned "I've heard so much about you all." Suddenly, the tension was less visible and everyone was happy again. Audrey dragged a chair from the kitchen with Percy and they joined dinner.

After eating everything, Angelina excused herself for a moment to herself outside. She'd made it through dinner. Just as she was she was making her way to the door, she saw a shadow. "Listen up bitch!" Followed by a cold, hard slap to the face. "You best not have snitched on me." Icy blue-gray eyes met hers. Zane. "If you try to double cross me, I swear, I'll kill you myself." Followed by a kick to her shin and a punch to her stomach. "Got it, bitch!" It took all Angelina had to shake her head no. "You little shit!" Zane yelled. His hands punched her stomach repeatedly, swirling the contents in it and his legs kicked her continuously until Angelina could see stars. Zane took a step forward. Angelina took 2 back. This went on until Angelina felt her back hit a tree. Panicking, she tried to back up more, but Zane was too close. He faced her. Angelina's heart could probably have pounded of her body. What was he going to do to her? But all he said was "Take that as a warning." As he Apparated away.

The moment he left, Angelina stumbled back to as close as the Burrow as she could. Her vision blurred and started to blacken, but she willed herself not to faint. "You can do this," She told herself. Angelina was now at the point when she could see the door and she could reach it in a few steps. "Angie?" Someone called and she slowly shifted so she could find out who called her. She never did. Angelina's body spun as she felt the world twist and turn and the blackness started taking over her vision. There was a constant ring in her ears as she fell. Bracing herself for the ground, she never felt it. The last thing she heard was "Shit! Oliver, you need to get over here right now. Ange just fainted."

 **This is the whole chapter. Sorry for being so late, I've gone over a week without updating. I'm just having a lot of trouble with getting my ideas down. I have way too many and I'm not sure how I want stuff to go. But I'm figuring it out. I'm going to take a break in a couple weeks for Christmas and New Year, but I'm going to try and update extra to make up for it. I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Next chapter is going to be mostly about Angelina's story. Most of you have probably figured it out, but I have some plot twist for you guys. Kisses!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger Warning: This chapter has mentions suicide, eating disorders, and abusive relationships frequently.**

When Angelina opened her eyes, she could only see light. Have I died? She wondered. "Angie! You're awake!" Someone exclaimed. Angelina only knew of a couple people who called her Angie, one of them being George. "Am I dead?" Angelina muttered groggily, George chuckled "No, of course not! Why would you think that?!" "Move!" Someone yelled, "I need to know that my little sister is fine!" That would be her older brother Aaron "Chill Aaron, she's fine. Just passed out." And that would be her older sister Ariel "Well excuse me for being concerned when she passed out, covered in bruises from being beat up. When I get my hands on the person who dare lay their hands on Angie, I swear." "To teach him a lesson," Angelina smirked or tried to. "Him! It was a guy who did this to you?!" Ariel yelled. Angelina's head began to swarm with thoughts and recollections. Her head pounded furiously.

"Let her breathe!" George ordered, "How about we make sure that you're fine and we get you some food, okay?" He asked Angelina. Not able to talk through the pain, Angelina could only nod. Angelina rose dizzily, the world spinning as she walked. George must have noticed because he extended his arm, making Angelina just follow him. Gently, George led her to the kitchen, where everyone was crowded. The moment she entered, Angelina was attacked by a body. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" Alicia ordered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What the hell happened?" Katie asked in the meantime "I'm going to murder the person who did this to you." Oliver growled, "Are you ok?" Ginny and Hermione asked. Angelina had never been more grateful for friends and family like she had. "I hope I didn't ruin your birthday Harry," She said anxiously as he hugged her. "Don't sweat it Lina. You didn't ruin it at all." He assured her. Molly came over and stole Angelina from harry and assessed Angelina. She gave her a healing potion for the dizziness and her headache.

Angelina gestured everyone to the couch, where she said "I guess that I owe all of you an explanation, after what happened, right?" She asked. She was met with silence. Angelina knew that everyone was dying to find out her entire story. "I guess I'll start off by saying that the person who did this to me has a tendency to do this. He abused me for a whole year until I finally plucked up the courage to drop him. He's one of the biggest CEO's in the magical business world. Zane DeMarcos."

She paused while everyone fumed over that. Her brother and Oliver had already threatened to hex him into oblivion while everyone else stood there, in shock. The only exceptions to this were Katie, Ariel, and Alicia who already knew this story. "I met Zane back in Hogwarts. He was in the same years as me but a Slytherin. Since we were in classes together, we somehow became friends. Slowly, I began to fall for him. All of my friends warned me against him, claiming that he was dangerous and not to be trusted. I went against all of them anyway, since that's what happens when you fall in love. I spent all of my time around. One day in 6th year, he told me that he'd fallen for me. And we started going out that day. He was so amazing but insisted that we keep our relationship a secret to prevent all of the gossips. And I did. Just as we were graduating, he asked me to live with him while I went into Quidditch training with Gwenog. And I accepted." Angelina paused to catch her breath, "I didn't care that we were going fast, I had already fallen in love with him and was convinced that it would be permanent. Little did I know what was going to happen." Angelina ended sarcastically, "Sometime after we moved in together, Zane began to act strangely. He went from caring to furious suddenly. He would call me all these names and we would get into the most dreadful fights. One day, when we had one of our worst fights, he lost it. He started hitting me." Angelina stopped to wipe her eyes, "After that, his words started having an effect on me. He would call me fat and ugly and stupid. Everything he said hit me hard. I started starving myself at home and when I was around people, I would just eat and throw it up later. After that fight, Zane started using me as his personal punching bag. He would take out all of his furies on me. All of his problems would be relieved through his process of violence and bullying. He started deeming me useless and after a while I just started to feel that way. And that was when I became even more self-destructive. I started to cut again. It was an old habit from being bullied as a kid I had. It came back, even stronger and more destructive. Every time Zane insulted me, I would take my anger out on myself. And this started to have an effect on my character. I was constantly snappy and I would always have dizzy spells, especially after Quidditch. I remember being questioned by my friends millions of time as well as my family, but just lying to them. One day Zane had a horrible day at work and he came home drunk. His anger and drunkenness just made him more violent. That day, he beat me so hard that I blacked out for 3 days. When I woke up, Zane was home and even angrier. He proceeded to hit me again. This went on for about a month before anyone noticed. I was careful to make sure no one found out. But one day at Quidditch, I was careless and over dehydrated. I fainted that day in November and was taken straight to the hospital. I woke up in the hospital covered in tubes and grave looking healers. They told me that I was lucky to be alive and how self-destructive I was."

Tears were now furiously streaming down Angelina's cheeks as she desperately tried to get it together. Her breath kept coming ragged and panic still coursed through her veins. She could still remember that day as clear as water. If she closed her eyes, she could feel everything that happened. To this day, this was the reason that she refused to be social and interact with people. Angelina opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She just couldn't talk about it. Alicia and Katie noticed her mini panic attack and were at her side in just mere seconds. "Relax," Alicia soothed "It's not going to happen again. We can promise that." Angelina's reply was so soft that Alicia could barely make it out. "I can't tell it. Not this part." She whispered. "I'm not telling this part," Katie announced, "It always makes me break down." "Same here," Alicia answered, "I'll do it," Oliver said. Everyone looked at him in surprise "What? The only people who witnessed this refuse to tell it and it would be better coming from someone who saw it. Let me tell you, this is probably worse than your worst nightmare." Oliver answered soberly

"After Angelina's first trip to the hospital, she spent 2 weeks in rehab for her eating disorder. The healers believed in slow and genuine recovery and wanted to take it step by step. When she returned, Angelina alternated between staying with Alicia and Katie and Ariel and Aaron. She was avoiding going back to him, Zane that it. And none of us had a clue to why she was doing that. They were still going strong after all of this time and most of us were convinced that they would last. Angelina had told us everything at the hospital. Well, almost everything. She left out the fact that Zane physically abused her. She told us that she got jumped after Quidditch practice to answer the question about all of her bruises. She put off returning for a couple weeks until she finally packed all of her stuff and moved back in with Zane. After she moved back in, Angelina started acting strangely. She went back to old eating habits, barely eating and throwing up right after. She was constantly suspicious and jumpy. It threw us all for a loop. Why was she acting so strange? Katie, Alicia, and I had the toughest time trying to puzzle it out. We tried to twist it out of Angelina, but she grew suspicious and started cutting us off. And finally, Katie figured it out. She claimed that Lina was only acting weird now after moving back in with Zane. So he must be the reason to the problem." Oliver started bleakly "One day, I and Alicia went to check on Angelina in her apartment. Her door was locked, but we were already worried so I charmed it open. What we saw was terrifying. Zane was holding his wand out at her, and he was torturing her with the Cruciatus Curse. Of course, Alicia runs in like the hero and Zane goes to attack her. Me, being the friend I am, beat him to it and jinxed him. My Shield Charm was strong enough to knock him out for a couple minutes. By now, Angelina was unconscious and fading away from the world as the seconds passed. So, we grabbed her and Apparated to St. Mungos as quickly as we could. For the second time, Angelina was admitted, this time in a more critical condition than last." Oliver's voice broke.

Katie picked up from here "I was at the hospital for school at that moment. I can't tell you how terrifying it is, almost losing your best friend in a matter of minutes. When Angelina woke up, the healers pulled us and her family aside. Most of them believed that Angelina was too self-destructive and dangerous to be around while one argued that she just needed some help. He was a metal specialist and told us all of the apparent diagnosis for Angelina. The list was about a mile long. Angelina was diagnosed with PSTD, anxiety disorder, panic disorder, anorexia, bulimia, several social disorders, and self-harm. He told us that Angelina should be sent far away for a fresh start and a clean slate, to rehab. He wanted to slowly build Angelina back to less destructive."

"After walking back into her hospital room, Angelina burst into tears the minute she saw us. She was so scared of being alone, in fear that Zane would come back. Aaron was the last one to walk in and the minute he saw his sister, covered in tubes, it pretty much broke him. It broke all of us. Angelina's the glue that keeps us together and sane. Without her, we would just be messes and insane. Ariel told Angelina that we needed to hear the entire story. From start to finish. And we did. She told us about how after she moved back in, Zane started to go more and more out of control. He had friends over that would curse Angelina and attack her blindly. Soon enough, Zane began to follow their example. The spells started off minor until they grew stronger and darker. He started to attack her with other dark spells. All the while, he threatened to kill anyone close to Angelina is she so much breathed a word to anyone, so to protect us, Angelina kept her mouth shut."

"Back at the hospital, Angelina's chances of normalcy were getting less and less likely. Most of the healers wanted Angelina to be permanently checked in Mental Health. They claimed that she couldn't control herself and was a danger to others and herself. All of us outright refused. There was no way that Angelina would spend the rest of her life in St Mungos. Finally, after arguing for a week we came to a compromise. Angelina would be sent away to rehabilitation for months for all of her struggles. After, she would be evaluated by distinguished mental specialists to determine whether she could continue to live her life out normally." Katie stopped, to catch her breath. "Katie, I can tell the rest," Angelina assured, "New Years Eve of last year was the day I went to rehab. Since I'm a well-known Quidditch player, I was sent off to France to avoid gossip from circulating. It was the best thing for me. A fresh start away from everyone to become less self-destructive and normal. I knew that there was no going back to find the old me, there was only the journey to discovering the new me. As cheesy as it sounds, the thought really scared me. I wanted to go back to the old Angelina so badly, but I couldn't. I learned to about how to replace the cutting and got my appetite back to normal. It's still pretty evident that I had eating disorders. I still look at the label of everything I eat and have trouble eating. The first month, I so desperately wanted to throw it all up, Zane's words still echoing in my mind. "You're just fat." But I pushed through all of the struggles. Around then, when I was going through all of this was when I got this," Angelina held up her right wrist. The inked wrist displayed her tattoo. In a cursive font, the word Fearless was written elegantly with swirls and swoops. Underneath it was an open birdcage with a bird flying out. "It was approved as a method to remind me not to cut. Now I had a reason not to. The tattoo was way too pretty for me to ruin through self-harm. It reminded me to be brave and overstep my boundaries. I have another one on one of my ankles that say One life, One chance. They were just my motivators and what pushed me through rehab." Angelina turned to George, "Remember when you bumped into me in Diagon Alley?" She asked, "Yeah." George answered, not sure where this was going. "That was when I came back from my meeting with the Healers, who declared my recovered and safe, both to myself and society. I came back from rehab on April 30th and moved in with Alicia and Katie. They moved all of my stuff while I was gone and Oliver and Aaron went after Zane, scaring him with the threat of lawsuit. He disappeared on leave for a year. And that is basically the traumatic story of my life." Angelina finished.

"Lina! I never even knew!" Hermione gasped, hugging her. "I'm such a horrible friend for not even figuring that out." "Its fine," Angelina reassured her "After all, you were on the run from a certain Dark Wizard." She grinned. "If I ever meet Zane again, I'll be sure to punch him for you. What an arsehole!" Harry grumbled angrily "No objections." Angelina smirked. One by one, everyone commented on Angelina's story and remarked on how devastating it was. All but George.

Angelina was honestly not that concerned about that. George would come around, he just needed time. Now, he needed to process it and she needed to sleep. She was beat but didn't want to admit it. She turned to talk to Ginny, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. There was George. "Angie! I never, ever knew that. I want you to know that you're the bravest person that I've ever met." He told her, wrapping Angelina in a hug. "Thanks," Angelina told him "You guys have been amazing about it compared to others. Some people just look at me like a train wreck or a sob story. None of you have done that." She told him. George just smiled at her and went back to talking to Percy.

Angelina felt sleep overcome her and exhaustion as she blinked. Her eyes felt weighed down and she yearned to sleep. She didn't remember falling asleep, but remembered hearing someone laugh "Lina never changes does she? She can never leave people even though she's exhausted. Here, Oliver, I'll bring her home for you since you already have Katie." Suddenly, she was lifted into someone's arms and felt a tight pinch. She heard the jingling of keys and the sound of someone going upstairs. The person, whom she's identified as Aaron put her down on her bed and kissed her forehead before shutting the door. Angelina dragged herself out of bed and threw on sweatpants and a shirt and took off her makeup before collapsing into what seemed like eternal sleep.

 **So this is it. Here you finally have Angelina's story. This has taken me ages to write and I really hope that you like it! The next couple of chapters will be more light-hearted and fun. I'm done with the dark, depressive content in my chapters for a while. See you guys later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cue light and funny chapter here!** **This is going to be a follow-up to the challenge of Lydia's challenge to Angelina. You get to find out who the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies will be. Hope you like it!**

"You did what?!" George yelled, laughing. "You didn't! Tell me that you didn't do it!" He laughed. Angelina nodded, laughing. "What on earth possessed you to do it?!" George snickered "Needed more attention?" "Please. I have way too much media spotlight as it is. If anything, I need less." Angelina retorted.

It was Thursday night and Molly invited Angelina, Katie, Oliver, and Alicia to the Burrow for dinner. Katie and Oliver were on a date and Alicia had worked at the Ministry so it was just her. It was now 5 days after Angelina told them her story. Everyone was so amazing about everything she told them. No one treated her like she was broken or tread on eggshells with her. It was exactly the same, with more people protecting her. George especially. He protected her like Aaron or Oliver would. She spent so much time with him, everyone assumed that they were together. Except they weren't.

"Mind filling any of us in on what you two lovebirds are going on about." Harry cut in. "One, we're not lovebirds, two we're talking about how the reserve chaser in the Harpies challenged me to a trial for being Chaser and I accepted," Angelina answered. Harry choked on his water "You actually did that?!" He sputtered as Ginny whacked his back. "Yeah and I want you guys to see me play tomorrow," Angelina answered.

"See what now?" Hermione cut in. "See Angie beat the crap out of some fake Quidditch player tomorrow," George answered, "Well, isn't that interesting." A new voice piped up. "Fake Quidditch player?" He asked curiously "Yeah," Angelina laughed "Her name is Lydia. She's probably as fake as you can get. Remember the bimbos in Hogwarts with blonde extensions and barely and clothing?" Angelina asked Hermione and Ginny "Well she's one of those. She wears as little clothing as she can to practice and she's so plastic that she'll melt in the sun." Angelina snickered. "She threw a hissy fit and everything when she found out that I was back." "This sound hilarious. Count me in." Ron laughed. "I just want to see you kick ass." Harry chimed.

Angelina showed up at the Quidditch field, her broom in tow. She wasn't nervous at all. Call her arrogant, but she'd been playing Quidditch all of her life. It was like breathing now. Lydia showed up just moments after Angelina herself did with barely any clothing and sunglasses. Angelina snorted, it wasn't even sunny. There were clouds in the sky.

"Angelina, are you sure that you want to do this?" Julianne asked dubiously "Don't doubt me now Julie." Angelina laughed. "I'm ready to take this chick down a few notches." Gwenog gestured for Angelina and Lydia to meet her at the center of the pitch. "I want you guys to put in your best effort and try your hardest, all right? No hard feelings on my final decision." Both girls nodded.

"I want you to start with 50 laps around the pitch stat!" Gwenog ordered. Angelina mounted her broom and began to start her laps. She could have easily beaten Lydia, but stayed behind her, to keep things interesting. Steadily, Angelina kept behind Lydia for 35 of the laps. Once she started her 36th, she took off. Gwenog normally made them do 100 a day, so 50 was a breeze. Angelina flew faster and faster, the wind whipping at her ponytail and twisting. She felt her laps go by with ease and familiarity. When she finally jerked her broomstick to a stop, Lydia hadn't completed more than 5 laps.

Angelina lowered herself down as her entourage applauded. Last night, everyone was so intrigued by the idea that they all decided to come. Aaron and Ariel were here too, but for the laughs. Aaron had claimed that he wanted to see his little sister "Beat the dweeb and make it funny." So he came too.

The next couple of hours flew by with Chaser drills and practice games. Angelina couldn't believe it when Gwenog gestured for herself and Lydia to fly down and join her. "Both of you did an amazing job today," She began "However, only one of you is staying. Angelina, we missed you." She grinned. Angelina tried her best not to smirk as Lydia began to scream stuff. At least, she knew that she could still play Quidditch.


	14. Chapter 14

The month of July flew by and soon the month of August appeared, bringing musty days with boiling temperatures and no sign of rain. Everyone's excited moods soon faded to lazy, exhausted moods. All around, the weather affected everyone. Gwenog could no longer hold practices in the stifling heat, in case of heat stroke. Practice was now restricted to late afternoons and sometimes late night. After the heat rose even more last week, Quidditch had been cancelled temporarily until temperatures lowered.

Angelina was enjoying her lazy day off, with no duties or responsibilities whatsoever. Her plan was to sit in front of the television and eat ice cream until the heat lowered. Then, she would go visit Alicia in the Ministry. Oliver would have been here, except he took off the Scotland to visit his family with Katie. So far all she accomplished was getting dressed for the day. Her flat was cool enough that she could apply her regular makeup without it melting off her face.

All of Angelina's plans were ruined when she heard a knock on the door, followed by another hasty knock. Angelina lazily strode over to the door, closing the door to her freezer. She threw open the door, ready to yell at them again. Standing in front of her was, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Percy. "Come on in." Angelina ushered them. George got down to business the second he walked in. "We want to throw Ginny a surprise birthday party since she's just about to become legal. She's done so much in the past year and we want her to know how proud we are." "So where do I come in?" Angelina asked, "We want to throw the party at the Burrow,s o we need you and Mione to keep Ginny busy all of that day." Ron answered. "Define busy." Angelina retorted "She needs to be away from the Burrow for at least 4 hours, so we can get everyone here and decorate." Percy answered. "Do you want me to help with the planning?" Angelina asked, "We have most of it covered but you can if you want." Harry told her truthfully. "Since all of you have work to take care of, I can handle Ginny's party," Angelina assured them. "What?!" 5 people yelled at once. "Since Quidditch has been cancelled and Oliver went with Katie to Scotland, I've been bored to death. I can handle her party. Leave it all to me." Angelina said.

The days steadily flew by as Angelina remained steadily busy. She visited multiple stores and bought all of the supplies she needed. Day by day, she would create more decorations for Ginny's party.

Today was one of these days. Angelina sat at her couch hand-making her decorations. Why would she do that when she was a wizard, you might ask? Angelina's response would be that it allowed her to think.

Soon enough, it was the day of the party. Angelina, given the task of entertaining Ginny for the day, waved her wand, grouping all of the decorations. She left a note that gave directions to the food and left her stereo for music.

Early in the morning, Angelina was left to herself, getting ready. Since it was still quite hot, Angelina threw on a white, off the shoulder, romper with her favorite fedora. She debated between doing her makeup or not and decided on a light layer. She layered mascara, eyeliner, and light concealer over her skin. Angelina slipped on some black, strappy heels. She grabbed her purse and Apparated to the Burrow.

When she arrived, she noticed everyone was quietly sitting in the kitchen. She decided to give them some time together and take a short walk. Angelina Transfigured her heels into Converse, saving her feet the pain. Angelina's mind took off the second she started walking. She was stuck in the past. Her brain wouldn't get out.

A hard shake to her shoulder pulled Angelina back to reality. "Hey! You okay?" George asked "Yeah, fine. Why?" Angelina replied "Bullshit. No one who's fine is crying." George retorted. "Crying? Angelina asked confused as she put her hand up to her face. She was, in fact, crying. "Want to talk about it?" George asked "Nope." Angelina replied curtly. "Let's just ignore that and focus on Ginny today." George nodded and together they headed back to the Burrow.

After a quick breakfast, Angelina grabbed Ginny and Side-Apparated with her to London. That was where she decided to spend the day. "I can't believe everyone's busy on my birthday! What the hell!" Ginny grumbled. Angelina fought a grin "Well not everyone. I'm here aren't I?" She laughed. Ginny's glare instantly softened "Yeah. Thanks for being the only one to actually be free." "It isn't like I have anywhere to go with Quidditch cancelled right now." Angelina grinned.

For the next couple of hours, Angelina dragged Ginny through the zoo and store after store. She forced Ginny to find a cute outfit and where it home. Finally, it was 2 and Angelina was instructed to bring Ginny back to the Burrow.

"Let's go," Angelina announced suddenly, Side-Apparating without any warning. When she and Ginny arrived, like planned no one was visible. "Typical," Ginny grumbled, "No one's here the day I become of age. Seriously typical." Angelina had to bite back a laugh "How about we head to the back for a while?" She suggested. "Why not." Ginny shrugged.

Angelina and Ginny carefully walked to the back of the Burrow. When Ginny first came in, she didn't notice Angelina discreetly send a signal to George. It was a blue soundless firework that worked like a Patronus. Ginny sat down with a sigh when everyone came bursting in. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled in synch. Angelina waved her wand, and all the decorations appeared with the food and games. "Oh, you guys!" Ginny was almost in tears "I can't believe you did this. And you!" She turned to Angelina "You were in on it the entire time and dealt with my complaining all day!" "Happy birthday?" Angelina offered sheepishly

The party went without a hitch and just as Angelina was ready to head home George showed up. "Hey, we owe you for taking charge of Ginny's party. As a token of thanks, I'm inviting you to come with me to dinner on Friday." When Angelina tried to protest, he held up a hand "Just as thanks."

 **Sorry for being away for so long! I hope all of you had an amazing Christmas with your families! I know I did! Next chapter is going to be the date! We finally get to see some George and Angelina scenes. Who's excited? I know I am. Hope you like the chapter and see you guys on Monday!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sure enough, the week sped by, and the days cooled off significantly. Quidditch was finally started again, to the pleasure of Angelina and Oliver, who returned quite quickly after Ginny's birthday party. Angelina stayed busy between Quidditch, her family, and her friends. She hadn't even had the time to think about George and dinner on Friday. In fact, she didn't even remember until she ran into George earlier that day in Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Angie!" George called to her "I'll meet you at your apartment at 7, ok? And dress nicely." He said as he headed back to his store. "What?" Angelina thought, "I don't remember agreeing to anything." She continued to puzzle over the thought all day until it finally hit her. George was taking her out to dinner to thank her for planning Ginny's party.

She desperately looked the clock and took off running. It was 6:30. Angelina had less than an hour to get ready for dinner. George had said to dress fancy, so Angelina needed another dress. Going through her closet hastily, Angelina found a black and white sunflower printed dress and slipped it on. She thanked the fact that her sister and best friends were obsessed with dresses and bought Angelina one every time they met. Angelina magically heated up her curling iron and loosely curled her hair. She put on mascara and eyeliner. Just as she heard a knock at the door, she slipped on a pair of black strappy heels.

She walked to the door and opened it. George was leaning on the wall behind the door, waiting for her. He looked amazing. He was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into jeans. It was a casual outfit but he looked amazing. The green contrasted to his hair and the blue just made his eyes look bluer. His hair was messily ruffled up and Angelina thought that she was about to melt from his adorableness.

George offered his arm to her, and they Apparated off. They appeared in front of an adorable looking restaurant. It had a vintage look to it with the pinstripes and the red. As they walked in, Angelina observed that the inside of the restaurant was actually an exquisite restaurant.

Angelina and George were immediately lead to a booth in the corner. You could see absolutely everything, even the musicians, who were getting ready to play. Almost as soon as they received their menus, the waiter reappeared, asking if they were ready to order. George nodded as Angelina froze. She was not ready to order. "Don't worry." George grinned "It got you covered."

 **I'm so evil with my cliffhangers! You'll get to find out more about the date next chapter. The next one is quite long, so until then, enjoy a filler. I worked really hard on these and I hope you like them. On another note, I've been asked a lot about You're the Only Exception and my answer is that I'm going to be taking a break until I finish this book, until about February. I have some of the chapters planned but I don't want to update until I've written an entire book, so it's going to be a while. I am going to finish that book, just not now since 2 books are way too much. I'm also just going to change my writing schedule to every Monday. I'll see you guys next weeks!**


	16. Chapter 16

It took all the trust Angelina had in George not to call the waiter back and reorder with something else. At the end, she just decided that it wasn't worth the hassle and she knew George wouldn't order something gross for her.

Angelina had been on many awkward dinners, but this one took the cake. Ha, psych! This must have been the easiest non-awkward dinner she'd ever been to. It was just so easy to talk to George. They could talk about anything from the weather to their Hogwarts professors. Angelina felt herself open up as they talked and reminisced over memories over the years.

When their food arrived, Angelina was so immersed in their conversation that she didn't even notice it. When the waiter finally cleared his throat, both Angelina and George looked up, to see steaming plates of food. The waiter placed the first plate in front of George and swiftly placed the second one next to Angelina It seemed that George had ordered her a pasta of sorts. Angelina picked up her fork and placed a bit of the pasta in her mouth. A delicious mixture of spices and aromas filled her mouth and she fought a moan. Overall, Angelina was quite pleased with her food. "You like it?" George asked "Like it? I love it!" Angelina assured him.

Dessert went on quite easily like that. George surprised her with dessert, and they still continued to talk. After eating, a sense of giddiness filled Angelina. She felt like nothing in the world could bring her down. She was expecting to Apparate back home, so you can say that she was surprised when George dragged her with him down the dimly lit streets instead of Apparating with her. "Uh, George?" She asked, catching George's attention "Where are we going?" "I'm not quite ready to end the day yet," George told her. He led Angelina to a lake and directed her to a patch of grass right by it.

Somehow they ended up talking about Hogwarts memories again. This led to the ultimate conversation of the Yule Ball. "Who did you go with again?" Angelina asked George "Well…" George stammered "It was actually you." Angelina frowned "No it wasn't. I went with Fred." George laughed. It was a light airy laugh. "Actually, I used to have a huge crush on you at the time and couldn't ask you to the ball so Fred did. But he used to like my date, Riley. So I asked his crush and he asked mine. And we switched places for the night. So I was actually your date that night and Fred was Riley's." George explained, "So you mean I went to the Yule Ball with you, not your brother?" Angelina didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. After developing feelings for George, she didn't actually date his brother. But he had tricked her… George waited for her reaction with baited breaths. Angelina just laughed. "I can't believe you did that." She laughed. Her laugh was so infectious that George ended up joining in.

Angelina turned to tell George something when she noticed him looking at her with an unidentified emotion. Adoration? Admiration? As she was about to open her mouth and speak, she found herself stuck in a trance again. Déjà vu at the least. She was stuck staring at George iridescent blue orbs, shining with happiness. She hadn't seen him this happy since before Fred passed away. George lessened the gap between them until eventually, his lips met Angelina's. It was absolutely worth the wait. Fireworks exploded as Angelina moved to kiss him back. After what felt like seconds, George pulled away. "I've wanted to do that since Harry's party," He told her. Angelina was currently unable to think. Her mind was going fuzzy. She grabbed George's face and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was slow like they had all the time in the world. Hours could have passed by and Angelina still wouldn't have noticed.

After they both pulled away, slightly breathless, George asked: "So since I'm assuming that you like me too, will you be my girlfriend?" One word "Yes!" Angelina replied with a huge grin. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe it off her face.

Angelina didn't realize how close they'd gotten to the lake until George pushed her in after her reply. Angelina hit the water with a splash and submerged under. She came back to the surface with a sputter, muttering "You're hilarious," While holding out her hand for George to pull her back up. When George grasped her hand, she evilly grinned and pulled him into the water with her. George spiraled into the water, as the night grew darker.

This led to the billions of water fights they'd had all of them ending with kisses, no surprise there. They'd already kissed heaps of times in just a couple of hours. When Angelina finally pulled herself out of the water and collapsed, the cold hit her. She was soaking wet and freezing. She pulled her wand out of her purse and waved it over herself muttering a heating charm. George did the same, drying off his clothes and hair. Even with the heating charm, Angelina couldn't help but shiver. She was freezing. George, noticing it gave her his flannel, leaving him in his Beatles tee. Even with the flannel, she was still cold. George eventually just wrapped his arms around her, giving her heat.

After staying like this for a while, George Apparated Angelina back to her flat where she was bombarded by her roommates the second she walked in. Now you can find her sipping hot chocolate retelling the entire tale.

 **This is the chapter you've been waiting for! I'm so excited that Angelina and George are finally together. But I'm also super sad since this means that this story is going to be over soon. I'm probably going to have about 5 to 10 more chapters including the epilogue. Thank you for being so patient this entire time! This extra update is part of the reward for waiting! See you on Monday!**


	17. Chapter 17

Angelina paced the room of her flat nervously as she tried to pick her outfit. Today wasn't just any day, she was going to dinner at the Weasley's. All of them dressed really casual but Angelina still wanted to make a good impression.

In the end, Angelina decided on a pair of loose fitting, chandelier printed shorts tucked into loose white shirts with lace detailing. She threw her hair up, not wanting to deal with it today. She completed the rest of her routine normally, applying her makeup and tying her converse.

Hearing a knock at the door, Angelina practically sprinted to the door and threw it open. It was George, who else would it be? She'd only been dating him for a little over a week and he still brought a smile to her face every time she saw him. "Are you ready?" George asked Angelina nodded "Just need to grab my purse," She told him. She left the room and returned momentarily. George grabbed her arm and went to Apparate. He stopped, however, and placed a quick kiss on Angelina's lips. "What was that for?" Angelina asked, surprised "I felt like it." George shrugged "Plus I didn't get to tell you that you look beautiful." With that, He Apparated, dragging Angelina along with him.

Arriving right in front of the Burrow, George retold Angelina the plan. "I'm going to go in first and announce that my girlfriend is coming bringing dessert, which I have right here. You just hold one for a couple minutes after I enter and I'll give you the signal, those fireworks we used at Ginny's party. After you get the firework, knock on the door and everyone will get up to see who you are." "How do you know this will work?" Angelina asked doubtfully "I know exactly how they'll act. I've known since I was 2." George grinned. "Here is goes." Angelina sighed.

George walked into the house, a huge grin stretching over his face. Given a couple minutes to think, Angelina sat down. She thought about how much she's changed since her graduating days. She'd grown so much stronger. There had been some week points, but she's climbed her way back up even stronger. Same with George. There wasn't a day now that you wouldn't see him with a smile. A little light startled Angelina out of her daydream. That was her cue. Angelina got up, dusting off her clothes and knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Molly on the other side looking a little bit shocked. "Hey Mrs. Weasley," Angelina smiled "I brought dessert." "You're…George….Dating….What?" Molly sputtered. "Actually, I am dating George," Angelina answered, "I knew it would happen eventually." Molly squealed. "Mum is she here yet?" Someone asked. Everyone stampeded towards the door where Angelina and Molly stood. "Hey, Lina. What are you doing here? Isn't George's girlfriend supposed to be here…" Ron trailed off "You're dating George?" Ginny laughed "Yep." Angelina nodded. "Percy, Ron you owe me 10 Galleons!" Harry yelled. Percy and Ron angrily handed over the coins. "You guys bet on us?" Angelina asked. "We all knew it would happen eventually. It was just the matter of when." Harry said "I bet that it would happen before summer ended while these twats said it would be after school. Percy thought around Halloween while Ron said Christmas."

After that, dinner was quite enjoyable. Angelina always loved having dinner with the Weasleys, it was entertaining that was for sure. Angelina couldn't think of a time period when she was happier.

 **So I'm at a point where the rest of these are all one shots. I have about 3 or 4 more until I'm done. I'm so sad, but I'm also so excited. I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of my stories. I'm planning to update a ton this week so I can finish off this week and start my next book next week.**


	18. Chapter 18

After this, the months flew by. It had been 3 or so years since Angelina and George got together. Now, Angelina still played Quidditch and George still ran the shop. Katie and Oliver were married about a year ago and Katie was currently pregnant with her first kid. Fleur actually gave birth to her first daughter, Victoire on the anniversary of the Final Battle. A year and a half later, her other daughter Dominique was born. Alicia started dating Lee Jordan and moved out with him. Harry and Ginny were still very much together and shared a flat with Ron and Hermione. Angelina had grown very close with Hermione and Ginny after she started dating George. As for Angelina and George, they moved in together to a flat near the city but also near the country.

Today was just a regular day. Angelina had Quidditch practice and a date later tonight. She and George were going to dinner at a pizza place and hanging out for the rest of the night. When Angelina got home, she changed into a white floral dress with nude wedges. She tightly curled her hair and did her makeup.

She was ready by the time George got home. He kissed her quickly and made his way to change. When he emerged, he grabbed her arm and Apparated them.

The food was great as always and Angelina stuffed herself with delicious food. But when they left, George Apparated them to a beautifully lit garden instead of their flat.

While they were walking George said, "Angie, you never told me why you prefer Side-Apparating than actual Apparating." Angelina replied "I just don't like it. It makes me feel sick and I prefer that other people Apparate." "Hmmm," George replied. A comfortable silence stretched between the two for a while as they ventured through the garden. Angelina couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Little fairy lights lit up the garden, so it was still visible and bright flowers outlined her vision.

Angelina turned to tell George something but he wasn't there. Her gaze landed on George kneeling on the ground, holding a box open. Angelina couldn't help it, her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Angelina Johnson, ever since I've met you I've always wanted to kiss you. And after I finally did, I realized that I want you to be in my life forever. I want you to be here for everything since you've been such an important part of my life. I never honestly thought that I would be able to get over Fred's death but you helped me overcome it. I could have never made it here without you. Our time together has been truly magical and I want it to last forever. I know we've had our ups and downs like all couple but we were able to overcome it all. And I know that as long as I have you by my side, anything can happen and I can face it. I love you so much, so please, Angie, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" George asked, standing up "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Angelina screamed throwing herself into George's arms, kissing him. After breaking away, he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her again.

The two of them only pulled away after hearing all of the claps and whistles. Angelina whispered to George "Did I ever tell you how much I hated being called Angie until you started calling me Angie?" George's eyebrows rose "So is that why I'm the only one who calls you Angie?" He asks "Yup." Angelina answers.

Angelina is so proud of how far she and George have come with everything that's been thrown at them. She loves him so much and can't wait to see what the future has in store

 **George proposed! I'm in tears as I'm writing this right now. I'm so happy with this entire story and I hope all of you like it. These last few chapters will be up by the end of the week. Also, if you want to follow my wattpad account (magicallymagnificent) you'll find my other book that I'm still currently writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a little over a year since George proposed to Angelina. They were currently in the midst of wedding preparations. Their families were absolutely ecstatic when they heard the news. The wedding date had been set. July 17. The theme was set. Beach. All plans were set, but nothing was ready yet.

Shopping. Ugh. Angelina hated it with a burning passion. Normally she loved it but stuck shopping on hours end was beyond frustrating. At this point, the wedding was fully planned, the only thing left was to get the details finished.

At this point, almost all of it except for the dresser were bought. Angelina had dragged all of her bridesmaids with her in a hope of finding all of her dresses today. Her bridesmaids were her future sister-in-laws, Hermione, Audrey, and Ginny. Her sister, Ariel, and Julianne. For the wedding, Angelina and George decided on 2 maids of honor and best men. Angelina chose Katie and Alicia and George chose Oliver and Lee. His groomsmen were Ron, Percy, Harry, Asher Roster (another Gryffindor in his year), and Aaron. George's other siblings were invited to be bridesmaids and groomsmen with their significant others but declined. For their last two bridesmaids and groomsmen, Angelina and George decided to play matchmaker and set those two up. For their flower girls, they chose Victoire and Dominique. Their ring bearers were Teddy and Josh, Oliver and Katie's 1-year-old son.

Today, Angelina stood at a bridal store with her wedding party in hopes to find a dress for all of them. With a beach wedding, she was looking for light pastels and blues. As they browsed through the store, she found a color scheme she liked. She picked a periwinkle dress for her bridesmaids. It looked perfect on all of them, fitting each of them like a dream. It had a lacy top and a loose, pleated skirt. It looked perfect for a beach wedding.

Now for her maids of honor. They went through every color in the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and even black. Just as they were about to give up, Alicia found it. It was a beautiful blue dress with rhinestone detailing near the top. Once again, it was perfect with just the right fitting for the both of them.

And now for the blushing bride herself. Angelina was shoved into a changing room with about a billion dresses. For some reason, she couldn't find one that she liked. Some were too short. Others were too long. Some were too puffy, or too sleek. Nothing was good enough. After going just about everything in the store, the official fashion designer of the store was called. She took a one on one with Angelina and listened as Angelina described her perfect dress. The designer made a promise to return in an hour with her dream dress.

The minutes ticked by slowly with anticipation. Angelina felt like she could puke. Her anxiety was coming back. What if the dress was horrible? Then she couldn't go to the wedding. George would be so mad, he would dump her. And then she would live the rest of her life as a crazy cat lady in a huge old house.

Angelina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Hey Lina, relax." Katie's voice was soothing. "You'll be fine," Alicia added. "What if George ditches me when I can't attend the wedding because I don't have a date?" Angelina asks. "Now why would I do that?" A voice asks out of nowhere. And of course, it's George with all of his wedding party. "Angie, I've put up with you for a good part of my life, why would I leave you now?" He asks curiously "Because" Angelina sniffles "I don't have a dress and I can't come to the wedding without a dress and then you'll dump me for leaving you at the altar and I'll be a crazy cat lady living in a huge mansion all alone." George laughs "Of course I wouldn't do that." George kneels down so he's eye level with Angelina "Angie, you know I love you. I would never dump you over something as silly as that. Anyways, if we don't find a dress here we can always go to another store. There's always something we can do. I've told you about a billion times that we're in it together and I don't plan to break that anytime soon." Angelina nods "Are you ok now?" George asks, kissing her forehead.

Soon the designer returned dragging a covered bag with her. "This might not be exactly what you wanted but after I saw you, I made this design. I think it would look absolutely flawless on you. Since I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I ended up making your vision and mine." She finished off sheepishly.

Angelina was dragged off towards the dressing room, where she anxiously stood with her eyes shut as one of the dresses was draped over her. Angelina opened her eyes. This was the dress that she requested, but she didn't like it that much. The dress was nice but it didn't stand out to her at all. "Do you like it?" The designer, whom Angelina had come to learn was named Lauren. Angelina shook her head. "It's just not me," Angelina said. "No worries." Lauren waved her off, "That's why I have another one." Angelina shut her eyes anxiously as she waited for her second dress. She heard Lauren gasp "What is it? What's wrong?" Angelina asked "Nothing, I'm going to call your friends. But first, I'm going to let you see yourself." Angelina opened her eyes and couldn't help but gasp. It was absolutely perfect. Just like a fairytale. She had a lacy dress with a light trail. It was loose and perfect for a beach wedding. It was just what she wanted. "Here, put these on." Lauren handed her a pair of lace heels.

Angelina walked out of the dressing room, in awe of the dress. She could see Katie and Alicia talking anxiously when they caught sight of her. "Oh, Lina!" Katie gasped "You look like a princess." Alicia said, "It really it perfect." Hermione added. And the compliments continued. "Um Lina, I think you forgot the part about not showing the groom," Ginny said, gesturing to George, who was currently speechless. "You rendered Georgie speechless, that's a feat." Lee laughed. George elbowed him and said "Wow! Angie, you look beautiful like always." "Thanks," Angelina muttered, "Now shoo!" Ginny yelled, dragging George out.

Angelina went to change out of her dress and took it up to the front counter to pay. The cashier refused to allow her to pay. "Let it be a wedding gift for you guys." She insisted "Lauren was quite persistent about it. Let me call her up." She disappeared coming back out with Lauren. "Lauren, please let me pay." Angelina pleaded "No way!" Lauren declared, grinning "I've never seen a couple more in love than you guys, and I see a lot of couples. Plus that dress is perfect for you." "Fine," Angelina sighed, giving up "But only if you attend our wedding!" She lit up, digging through her purse for an invitation. "Ok." Lauren grinned. Angelina had another friend to add to her list. She had changed after Zane. She'd learn to love herself and others again.

Before Angelina knew it, her wedding day was here. She was sitting anxiously while Ariel did her makeup, Katie with her hair, and Alicia checking up on everything. "Lina! Sit still." Ariel ordered, still doing Angelina's hair. "You don't want to end up burned on your wedding day do you?" She asked "Nope." Angelina giggled "I've got to say, you're a lot calmer than most brides. You didn't go Bridezilla on us at all this entire process. Why?" Alicia asks "I think it's because I'm sick of worrying about everything. And, I wanted this to be fun for everyone, not horrible and sad." Angelina said. "Are you excited?" Katie asks "You're going to be married in less than an hour."

 _In the meantime_

Excited. Nervous. Sad. All of these emotions were normal to experience during a wedding, except the last one. Even though George was exceptionally glad he was marrying Angelina, the love of his life, he wanted Fred to be here more than anything. In the past few years, George learned to move on and accept Fred's death. But he hadn't forgotten Fred's promise. That he would be here for his wedding. George couldn't help but wish that Fred lived and that he was standing with him as best man. They should have experienced this together.

Percy must have recognized this because he walked over to George and said "He's here George. In here." Gesturing to his heart "No matter whether or not he shows up today, he'll be watching from above." "Thanks, Perce." George attempted to grin.

That was when his mother burst into the room. "George, look who's here." She cried. George was beyond confused. Why was his Mum crying? When George noticed who it was, he thought he was about to cry. "Fred!" He cried, running towards his twin. Fred lifted his hand up and grinned. George reached out and pinched him "Ow! What was that for you twit?" Fred asked, "You may be getting married but I can still be mean to you." "I had to make sure you're real." George answered. Fred's glare softened after hearing this. "I missed you." Fred said finally "You think?" George answered finally "I missed you more Gred." George knew his brother was real and could finally hug him. George hugged his twin tightly, not sure how much longer he was here. "Please don't leave me here. Stay. Please." George begged his twin, tears streaming down his cheeks. Fred sighed, "Georgie, it's going to kill me, to say this, but I can't. You know it. I think you know that if I could come back I would have. You've made it this long. You can survive Georgie. I know it." "I miss my other half." George said finally "I know. Now don't you have a wedding to get to?" Fred grinned mischievously.

 _Back to Angelina_

Time was ticking faster and faster. The time was growing nearer and nearer. Angelina was ready. In fact, she was more than ready.

When her father arrived to escort her down the aisle, Angelina couldn't help but grin. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

The music began and George made his way down the aisle with all of the wedding parties. Next were her flower girls and ring bearers. They were beyond adorable. Every single one of them. Finally, it was her turn. Angelina's father escorted her down the aisle and before handing her over to George, he whispered: "Take care of her." George took hold of her hands. The priest began the wedding. Angelina stared out at her party. She was so thankful for every single one of them. Her teammates, her new family, her old family, her friends. She was beyond glad to have those people with her throughout the journey of finding herself. When Angelina came back to reality, the priest was looking at her. She repeated the words she was and so did George. They placed their rings on each other. And finally, the words that everyone was waiting to hear were spoken: "You may now kiss your bride." George leaned forward and lifted Angelina into a heartwarming, heart-stopping kiss. You could hear the cheers and whistles.

Angelina felt like she was on Cloud 9. Nothing could make this day get any better. She felt a tap on her shoulder "Care to dance?" George asked. Except it wasn't George. George's eyes were bluer and he had a little more freckles than this person. Her eyes lit up in realization. "Fred." She whispered, unable to believe that it was true. He nodded. "Oh my gosh, you're really here!" Angelina squealed. "Not for long, though." Fred answered "I'm going back to heaven after the wedding is over. I just figured that I owed him this much. I've been bargaining with the angels since he proposed. I've had to be good. No pranks since then. I hope Forge realizes how much I've sacrificed for him." Fred laughed. "Oh, little Freddie's grown up." Angelina cooed "Fred, what have you become?" George asked, horrified.

Angelina spent a decent amount of time chatting with the both of them until she heard someone say "Time for speeches." Alicia went first, with a tear-jerking speech that sent everyone into tears. And then Katie's speech was nostalgic and memorable. Oliver had a regular, normal speech with billions of emotions, and Lee's was hilarious, having the guests roll around in laughter. And then it was George's turn.

He cleared his throat before beginning "Angie, I've known you since I was a measly 11-year-old in Hogwarts. We practically grew up together. And I've like you since the first day I met you. I was so nervous to tell you that I pretended to be my twin at a point so I could talk to you." The audience laughed "When I met you all those days in Diagon Alley, I was broken. Fred had just died and I was completely and utterly devastated. There were so many ways I tried to handle it, some good and others bad. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you. Thank you for being here all this time through everything. People say that love is eternal but I'll be just fine with an unconditional love." George finished. Angelina felt tears at the corners of her eyes, that speech was so beautiful. She ran up to George and hugged him "I love you." She whispered, "Love you more." He responded.

Angelina knew that as long as she had George, she could handle anything life could through at her. After all, they did have an unconditional love.

 **So this is it. I'm honestly tearing up at this story. It's been my baby for the past couple of months. I just have my epilogue that's going up tomorrow for those who want to see where George and Angelina are going to end up. Thank you so much for joining me on this ride. It's been eventful, that's for sure. I hope you like this story and continue to read the rest of mine.**


	20. Epilogue

Pregnant. Angelina was pregnant. There were mixed emotions about this. Angelina was so excited to be a mother but she wasn't ready. She'd only been married for a couple of months. Her kid wouldn't have the mother that they would deserve. And with all of her past problems, who would say that her anorexia or bulimia might not come back? Angelina contemplated all of this as she sat on her kitchen floor, hyperventilating. Tears ran down her face as she panicked. What was she going to do? There was no doubt in her mind that she wasn't ready.

She must have sat there for ages, worrying until she heard the door swing open. "I'm home Angie!" A voice sang. No doubt it was George. "Angie?" George called "Where are you?" He asked "Ange?" He called again "In the kitchen." Angelina answered, her voice hoarse. George trooped into the kitchen with all of his stuff in tow. However, he dropped all of this stuff and ran to Angelina the second he saw her condition. "Oh Ange, what's the matter." He asked softly, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. `

His calming voice just caused Angelina to burst into tears again. Damn hormones! She didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. It was all so confusing. Angelina took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. It's not good for the baby, she reasoned.

George waited patiently until Angelina was a little bit calmer to question her. "So, you want to tell me what's happening?" George asked lightly "I'm pregnant." Angelina whispered "What?" George asked, "I'm pregnant. Ok?" Angelina huffed. George's face lit up. A grin stretched across his face and he hugged Angelina and proceeded to kiss her. "Oh my god!" He yelled "Please don't kid with me about this." He told her "I'm not. I really am." Angelina told him. "So what's the matter?" George asked "I'm not going to be a good mother." Angelina said, her shoulders drooping. "You? A bad mother?" George asked, confused. "Hey, look at me." George said as her lifted Angelina's face up to see his. "Angelina Weasley, you're one of the best people with kids that I've ever met. You're amazing with Josh, Dominique, Victoire, Teddy. All of them. There's not a single kid that I've met that doesn't like you. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that you're going to be the best mother in the planet.

 _9 Months Later_

It was a cloudy day in April when Angelina went into labor. Angelina and George decided to have a day in with Ron, Hermione, A heavily pregnant Ginny, Harry, Audrey, Percy, and Molly. The reason why Molly wasn't in the wedding was because she was still a little baby.

Luckily no plans were made and no spectacle happened. Except for George's mini panic session. It was over soon, when Hermione hit him with a book and yelled "You're wife is going into labor you blithering idiot!" That snapped George back into place. He grabbed Angelina's bag and threw Floo powder into his fireplace and got them to St. Mungos. The mediwitch there got them to a room immediately, claiming only immediate family was allowed. George quickly sent a Patronus to Ariel, Aaron, and Angelina's parents.

It all happened in a blink of an eye, to George at least. It felt like he closed his eyes, opened them and it was all over. Everything was just fine.

This wasn't the case for Angelina. Her delivery was longer than expected, 18 hours. After a long 18 hours, Angelina and George's kids were born. Yes you heard me right. Kids. Angelina and George ended up having twins. A son and a daughter. Their son was named Fred Weasley II after George's twin and their daughter was named Roxanne for her sparkle. Roxy was the spitting image of Angelina and Fred, George. Both of them had their father's blue eyes, though. Life couldn't get any better for either of them. They both had their struggles and battles in life but George and Angelina pushed through it. And now, look at where they were. Married with 2 beautiful babies.

This is the story of 2 broken people who helped each other heal and grow. After all, they were in it from the beginning. That's what happens if you have an unconditional love.


End file.
